Destructive Recovery
by haku fan1
Summary: Sequel to Confined Ice- Follow Toushiro Hitugaya through his recovery from the tragic events from the first story. His road to repairing his mind will be blocked with one last major obstacle. Will he be able to succeed or will he be lost forever.
1. Break downs

A/N -Okay so this story will not make sense unless you've read the first one Confined Ice. And yes im aware of the aweful spelling in that story, which Im really sorry for.

**Destructive Recovery**

**Thoughts**

" Speech "

**' Zanpakto inner comunication '**

Chp# 1- Breakdowns

The moon shun brightly, high in the hummid summers night. The occupents of the surrounding residents slept fitfully unaware that just a few miles a way, hallows were gatherig in alarming masses. They did not know the danger that was so close at hand, after all they were all already dead. Already were they in soul society, most of them didn't even know that soul society could be entered illegally.

They wanted to believe that they were safe, here, with their afterlives, just existing , that's all it was for these souls, mere existence day after day. For the majority of them that's what they wanted they were content, for the rest, they wanted something more and its those souls that usually become shinigami.

The hallows continued to grow in mass, all of them stupid and mindless. They were simply following the only one with a brain, an adjucus. The hallows were preparing to gorge on the rukongai residents. The mindless beasts could think of nothing but the prospect of food, as they lurked closer and closer to the border of the outer most district, eightieth. The stupid undead creatures had no idea their death was close at hand.

They could not sense the powerful shinigami speeding towards them, they were unaware.

----------------------

Flying gracefuly through the nights hummid sky, Ichigo Kurosaki cursed. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing at 10:00 pm, running over building after building on his way to exterminate more, stupid hallows, that actually thought they would get a meal. Adding to his annoyance was the company he was currently in. The fifth division captain gave an irritable sigh.

" Strawberry heads funny, haha. He always gets so annoyed. " Corina giggled at the superior officer. To which a vain popped out of the gingers forhead " shut up, you lilttle annoying gremlin " he remarked not in any mood what so ever to deal with the 2nd divisions vice-captain. Why did that dumb old man send her with him, its not like he needed any help defeating this band of hallow.

He immediately forced the thought away though, Ichigo knew perfectly well why the tiny terror was sent with him. It was for the best he supposed, the tiny girl could be a handful, and with his condition, Toshiro couldn't handle her at the moment. Normally Corina would not be apart from the 10th divisions superior officers, but it was becoming to stressing on the 10th's captain.

The poor guy had enough to worry about,. His mental state of mind was no wear near fixed, and it would take the slightest action or phrase to cause a relasp. And no one liked to see the 10th captain breakdown, plus his breakdowns usually ment they were in for an earlier winter.

Ichigo was relieved when he spoted the group of hallow, as drew his huge meat clever shaped sword . The cloth that wrapped around the blade unwove itself as Ichigo fired a getsuga tenshou . The hallows screams of agony were loud in the night sky. The 5th division captain dealt with them with no trouble at all. Corina silently watched the strawberry take his anger out on the weak hallows.

Corina's normally happy face was creased into a melancholy one. She may be a child, but she understod very well, why Yammy-chan as she so called the head captain, assigned her to this mission. **I'm sorry Toushiro-kun, I didn't mean to say that. Honest I didn't. Im sorry, Im sorry**... She kept repeating over and over in her head, her silent apologies.

Ichigo had to admit, he was having more fun than he should killing the worthless hallows. It was to easy for him, yet he could effectively get rid of his day's worth of

frustrations. He didn't take long for all the leeches to be destroyed. He looked over to see where his companion was, and was slighly startled to her young face so distraught. All the sudden guilt washed over him. He hasn't been very patient lately with her.

Seeing her now, he realized she must feel terrible about the earlier incident, he shutttered upon remembering.

It had only been a month since his wedding. Only a month since Toushiro had awoken from his coma. And only a year and two months since the 10th divisions captains kidnapping, torture, memory reganation ( A/N- Not even a word but what ev's lol ) and mutation. Every one knew it was going to be a long road to recovery for the famous child prodigy. After all he had been through so much, and Toushiro himself wasn't very coropitive towards the healing process.

But than Ichigo doubted he would like the idea of therpy either. But the young dragon had no real choice, there was no other way to heal his mind, than to talk about the things that had happened.

" Oi , Corina lets go back, alright " Ichigos gruff voice called out to her. The tiny creation looked up rather startled. She had been so lost in thought she forgot that she wasn't alone. The girl quickly put on a bright smile. " Okay strawberry head, I'm coming " she waved eccentrically. Ichigo eyes brow ticked in annoyance " Don't call me a strawberry head dammit " he yelled slightly, but with no real malice.

As usual she completely ingnored his dislike for the nickname. She followed after him in silence, as they ran back towards seirteitei. The silence seemed to heavy for Ichigo, as much as he hated to admit it, he rather liked Corina, though she could get just as annoying as her partner in crime yachiru. He hated to see her so down. They soon passed through the gate leading to seireitei.

" Oi, Corina. Why don't you go to 4th division and apologize if its eaten at ya' so much. Toushiro will understand. " Ichigo didn't mean to sound that gruff but he couldn't help it, that's just the way he was. Corina understood though, she knew he was worried about her. All the sudden she stopped, causing ichigo to put the breaks and slid a little.

" Hey what the hell, don't stop so suddenly like that. Damn " he cursed as he walked back to her. " Ichi-kun ". Ichigo braced ' Ichi-kun' was her formal way of adressing him. " It's all my fault. How can I possibly face him, now. I was so stupid and spoke before I thought " her voice was tinged with saddness.

Ichigo's eyes glazed over in memory, after all he was there.

-----------Flash back----------------------------

" Ne captain, your not supposed to be doing paper work " Rangiku whined as she looked at her small captain. Said captain only shot her an icy glare while mumbling a quiet " Go away, Matsumodo ".

The busty blonde was truly happy. He was back, home, safe, where she could always protect him. Not that he needed it, that captain was stronger than her before his imprisonment and now with his Vargain reitsu he was in no position to be defended phyically. But mentally was a whole new level, his mind was in constant chaos. Ichigo sighed he expected as much.

Rangiku had to now hide the paper work from her captain. On any normal circumstance, Ichigo would have found this funny, but this wasn't normal. **Damn shorty **he thought irritated at his friends workaholic nature. " Toushiro, for once would you listen to Unohana. She said no paper work until she deemed you well enough to do it " he didn't even try to mask the gruff edge to his voice.

To this the small captains dull teal eyes shifted to Ichigo. Both Ichigo and Rangiku had to repress the urge to flinch, it was just so hard to look into those eyes. Eyes that were once so alive, were now all but crushed. " Go away Kurosaki " his voice was just as quiet as it had been earlier when telling Rangiku the same thing. " No, we are not going away, besides Unohana sent us to get you for your session. " Ichigo argued.

The Ice half-Vargain put down the ink brush, and glared icly, the temperature began to drop. " No I don't want to go " his voice was low, but laced with anger. " Ne Tou-Tou-chan be a good boy and go to the hospital for once without a fuss " Kanna's firm voice entered the office, Corina at her heal.

" Hello Ran-chan. Strawberry head, Snowflake-chan " she greeted them all with a huge smile, to which Rangiku returned and Ichigo scowled at the nick name he hated.

Toushiros glare softened slighlty at the sight of his old friend, but didn't go away. Kanna's deep ruby eyes, held nothing but love in them as she looked into her firends haunted eyes.

" Tou-Tou-chan, you can't avoid it and you know it. Come on now, and stop being so stubborn okay. Captain Unohana and every else only want to help you okay " she smiled softly at him. She could tell by that look in his teal eyes, that he had yet another nightmare. Usually following particularly bad nightmares he would get like this and try to avoid all attempts at help. He would never talk to anyone about the terrors in his dreams.

The temperature began returning to normal, which everyone was grateful for. The young captain nodded and stod silently. Everyone at that moment realized the same thing Kanna did, it must have been another nightmare. " Was it bad Toushiro-kun? Was it about Hinamori and her baby?... She would have delivered by now, I wonder what shes going to name it ? ".

The room had went deathly quiet everyone staring at the small red-head with open mouths in shock. Corina was confused as to why everyone was looking at her like that. But her question was answered when the rooms temperature began decreasing rapidly. She immedaitly brought her hands to her mouth in horror, as she quickly turned to Toushiro. Everyone folllowed her example, quickly turning to face him.

He just stode there eyes wide, as the temperture continued decreasing. Than suddenly her dropped to the ground cluthing his head tightly, all the while violently shaking. A frigid wind picked up and scattered the paper work in every direction, with a loud whoosh, the windows cracked, scattering glass all over the floor. Everyone had to brace against the strong gusts. Everyone called out to him, but he coudn't hear nothing.

The only he could comprehend was the flashbacks streaming through his fragil mind. He saw it all with perfect clarity, as if he was reliving the events. Momo attacking him on nothing more than a letters word, her lying in forth division, her begging him to save Aizen, her walking away through the garaganta. And finallly her standing infront of him separated by rows of steel bars. Stomach popping with pregnancy smiling cruely while wiping his already mangled body. He couldn't take it anymore and let lose an ear shattering scream, while ice coated the office walls.

-----------Flash back end--------------------------

Right after the worst part of the mini blizzard was over with, the group immedatly toke him to fourth, where he's been all day. After he was admitted, Shunsui and Ukitake came to check on the boy captain, they wore their worry on their face, not even bothering to hide it.

" Corina, look everyone has caused him a breakdown by now. Hell even Rukia has at least two under her belt, and Rangiku is leading with like ten. And remember Kanna, sometimes he would just have to look at her, and that would be enough. So stop beating yourself up. This is like your first offense, Toushiro forgave all of us everytime so stop worrying so damn much. " Ichigo reasoned.

He was right Toushiro breaking down was a common occurance by now, at least 5 times a week, sometimes more. And true to his word this had been Corina's first time to be the cause of one. He knew how she felt, because all of them felt the same thing when it was there first offense. She didn't say anything, only remained quiet. Ichigo's scowel became more prominent on his face " Tchh, Such a pain " he complained while grabbing her small arm and bursting into a shunpoe.

" S-strawberry head, w-what are you doing " she yelled over the sound of the wind . This time Ichigo stayed quiet, ingoring her protests. When he finally came out of the shunpoe, they were standing infront of fourth division. Corina gaped at the division sign before her making this odd sputtering noise. Ichigo didn't let her get out her argument or give her the chance to weasel her way out.

He dragged her through the doors and down the hall to where Toushiro was being held. He opened the door loadly causeing all occupents to look at the two figures.

Rangiku, Kanna, Shunsui, Ukitake, Rukia and Unohana were all looking at the two.

Ichigo wasn't at all surprised to see his wife here. Since becoming freinds with Toushiro's most important girls, his wife had also unknowingly become close to the captain, it was inevitable really. " Corina-chan there you are. We worried about you " Rangiku ran over to her and squished the girl into her famous assests. " Ah, Rangiku-san I kinda forced her here to accomplish something " Ichigo stated a sweat bubble forming on the back of his head.

Rangiku followed his finger which was pointing to the captain of 10th who was looking dully at the floor. Rangiku smiled softly and let the girl go. " Go on Corina-chan, he's been more worried about you than the rest of us " the busty blonde whispered quiety while giving the girl a slight push towards the medical bed. She walked up until she was standing beside his bedside. At hearing someone approach, the ice dragon looked up, seeing who it was his eyes widened, in what could only be relief.

" Im glad, you are okay. You just disappeared. " his voice was nothing but a wisper, as it was usually now. Corina couldn't stop the tears forming in her big magenta eyes. " Toushiro-kun, Im so sorry, really I am ". He looked at her incredously before speaking again, this time it was louder easier to hear. " Don't worry about it. Everyone in this room has caused one by now, specially Kurosaki and Matsumodo ".

" Cpatain that's mean, your a mean, short little captain " Rangiku huffed crossing her arms over her ample chest. Toushiro's thin brows immedatly began twicthing at the 'short' comment. " Matsumodo, Im going to freeze every alcholic drink in seirietei " his voice held an angry tone, it sounded so much like the old Toushiro. It was moments like these that brought the group hope.

His words fully registered in the blondes head. Her face paled, eyes wide. Because she knew that he could do it " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!. Captain Ill be good I promise. A thousand apologies for my rude comment just don't take away my beloved sake !!" she screamed frantically at thought of loseing her favourite drink.

Everyone in the room looked at her, before they broke out in laughter.

And no one missed the small smile on Toushiro's face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Yay Story Two, first chp. Lol Im going to try really hard to finish this okay. But I strarted without a main idea so its kinda whatever comes to mind. Though it will have a plot so please be patient kay. And also to everyone, should already know about my computer / brother issue thing. So yeah, updates will be irregular and extremely sorry for errors.

Please let me know what you thought of it kay ^.^

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter

___haku fan1


	2. One step at a time

Chp#-2- One step at a time

Everything was so blurry, and the world around her seemed to enjoy her delicate state of hearing. True to his word her captain had frozen all alcoholic beverages for a whole week. He finally decided her punishment for her 'short' comment was done and thawed the alcohol out yesterday. And last night she went on a total binder along with Kira of squad three and Shunsui of squad eight.

But now she was paying the price, a splitting headache, plagued her as she wobbled her way towards the office. Every noise around her no matter how faint, sounded as if it was being screamed in her ears. Up ahead of her she saw a rather large group of her squad members gathered in a circle. They looked like they were discussing something in secret.

Her curiosity peaked the vice-captain staggered her way in their direction, all the while cursing the blurryness. In the back of her mind Haineko was laughing at her.

She tried to be as stealthy as possible , as she neared the group. But she was unsuccessful as she tripped on a slightly raised floor board and began cursing loadly at the floor.

All the division memebers turned to her and bowed all corousing " good morning vice-captain ". She smiled akwardly at being found out " Hello boys, what were you all talking about. It sure looked important " she voiced her question. " N-no vice-captain Matsumodo, it really wasn't anything at all " one of them sputtered slightly. Rangiku's eyes narrowed. " Now come on guys, I have been your Vice for a long time now, but...." her eyes became sad as her voice began to tremble. " ...You all don't trust me. I...I must be a terrible vice-captain ".

Crystal like tears began to gather in the cornors of her lashes. The group of men immiedately began spouting apologies and what not, saying how she was the best vice-captain of the whole 13 court gaurd squads. She would have to get them to tell her captain that, she was sure it would provide him with some entrainment. " Well than what were you talkig about ? " she asked again, giving them a sincere look,and sniffling loadly.

" Well, we were just saying how glade we are " one voiced. She blinked not quite sure what he ment. Seeing the confusion on her face the other men decided to elaborate.

" About the captain. We are just glade that he has finally returned to duty " all of them nodded as it was said. And Rangiku she could only smile at them, she felt the same way. " Speaking of our great little captain, I better get to the office before he finishes the paperwork. " she announced as she bid the squad members a farwell.

Rangiku knew he would be working away on the hated paperwork...again. Something he isn't supposed to be doing at all. The beautiful blonde women sighed, though she hated to admit it, she was glade he was breaking that particular rule, because that ment she didn't have to do it. The hot sun glimmered down on her, she loved the sun. She could only guess it was because she had a hell cat as her zanpakto spirit.

She also knew, since the weather was sunny her captain would probably be more grumpy than usual. But she didn't mind at all, she proceeded on to the office, preparing her best whiney voice for scolding her captain again. She still found it odd to scold her captain at all, she was still waiting for him to scold her, like the good old days. She opened the door and upon seeing the snow haired captain sitting at his desk, diligently working on the mass pile of paperwork she used that best whine " Captainnnnn " she stretched the 'n'. " Did captain Unohana give you the go ahead ? "

Her captain answered her in silence, that's how she knew he hadn't got permission from the healer. " Captain it's rude not to answer people when they speak to you ".

This time her answer was an odd little scoff. She swore she heard him mumble something about her being one to talk about being rude. To which she could only smile. The scene before her was classic. Her cute little captain filling out paperwork, brush in his hand, scowl on his face, eyebrows knitted together.

Now she just needed his eyes back to normal and you would have never known anything at all had happened. Upon further inspection she noticed that the beginnings of dark circles were forming under his intense teal eyes. Her heart panged in realization, he lied. He had told them all a few days ago that the nightmares had stopped. She cursed herself for not seeing the truth. **It's not your fault, the little dragon has one hell of a poker face** Haineko yawned lazily in her mind.

" Captain..." her voice was low and sadness laced her tone, this caught him off guard as he looked up at his trusted Vice-captain. " Why... why are you lying about the nightmares. " she pleaded looking staright into his defeated eyes.

Toushiro stiffened when he heard her plea. He couldn't hold her gaze, as he looked at the paperwork infront of him. What could he tell her? The truth...he wanted to really he did, but it was just so damn hard. Everyone had said that he was just like ice so than why couldn't he numb his emotions with the cold. He had to do something that was for sure, he hated causing his vice-captain to become sad like this, it made him no better than that damed Gin Ichimaru in his mind.

" Matsumodo... I want to ask you something.." his voice was of course quiet. She nearly blanced " W-what is it sir " she couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Shut up , you have no right to say that ! " Ichigo pratically yelled. " Yes I do, you know why becuase its true. Your an idiot, baka berry head! " Kanna yelled back.

Rukia only sighed at the two of them, her husbands intelligence was once again insulted so he deemed it neccsasary to start up a screaming match. Which was also giving her a headache.

" Kanna Im sick of you insulting me dammit " Ichigo cursed. After the words left his mouth an odd silence filled the air, after the prolonged quiet, Kanna only smirkered

" You should be used to it by now , people insulting you I mean " she said calmly. The comment effectivly got Ichigo's eyes twitching. " Why you little.."

However Ichigo was cut off by the sound of the 13th divisions captain. " Greetings Ichigo-kun, Kanna-san, Rangiku-chan " Ukitake deep friendly voice filled the air. Almost immediately all the animosity that was currently in the air disappeared. " Ukitake-san, good morning " Kanna smiled like an innocent teenager. Ichigo only growled at the deceivingly good act.

" Hello Ukitake-san " he greeted. " Good morning captain Ukitake " Rukia bowed with a breath taking smile to her former captain. " You kids want to accompany me to 10th division? " he asked with that same warm smile. Kanna sighed deeply " What did Tou-Tou-chan do now Ukitake-san " she sounded like a mother asking about a naughty son, just the way she had said it.

Ukitake chuckled a little at the thought before speaking. " Well Lady Unohana asked me to check up on him. She suspects he's doing paperwork illegally. And I figured I would ask you guys along ". Rukia was first to speak " How is captain Hitsugaya? Im ashamed to say I haven't been keeping up on his progress, Iv been a little bit busy " she said hanging her head a little. " Well ....there's nothing really to new to report really. I mean he is still avoiding any and all attempts at therpy, still can't hold anyone's gaze and he is still having problems with phyical contact of any kind, and of course the breakdowns.." Ukitake informed.

The sickly captain noticed how all of the younger spirit beings almost instantly became sad. " Well that is to say, there is some good news. He hasn't had a breakdown in at least four days, that's a new record and it shows that he's getting better " Ukitake tried to rectify the situation.

" Really Four days? " kanna asked honestly astonished. Ukitake nodded at her. " That's great, Im so happy ". All of the shinigami surrounding her gave her an odd look which she of course noticed, and was slightly confused as to why they were looking at her with that smile. " Why are you all looking at me like that? " her voice held a nervous edge to it.

" Don't worry Kanna-chan I was very much like you when I didn't want anyone to know that loved Ichigo, so if you ever need to talk to a girl who understands " Rukia smiled that charming nobles smile. Kanna's whole face went beat red as she sputtered out " R-Rukia-chan....I..I dont know what you mean". It was even more embarrassing for the girl because both Ichigo and Ukitake were there as well.

" Kanna-san, its alright, we all know that you love Toushiro-kun very much. It's heart warming to be surrounded by so many young people in love " Ukiatke smiled his gentlemanly smile, only adding to the Vargian girls embarassment. Ichigo only smirked at her, **serves her right for the comment about my intelligence**.

" Lets go already " Kanna's mood changed drastically , pretending that this conversation never happened, as she stormed towards tenth divisions office. The Other three shinigami followed her wordlessly all smiling. It didn't take long for the group to reach the tenth divisions compound. They walked up the office and opened the door only to be shocked at the sight they were seeing.

Rangiku was behinde the captains desk, lifting her small captain right off the ground while smothering his upper body into her chest. His poor face couldn't be seen at all, and he was making an odd muffled noise. It sounded like a cross between gasping for air and yelling. " Captain Im so happy. Yes, a thousnad times yes I'll go with you. Im so honored. You are the best, cutest little captain ever " her volume was reaching it's limits, and that was pretty loud.

As she continued to crush him and swing him in her excitement, she backed into the desk. A loud audible thud was heard, as the ink well spilt all over the desk, along with the pile of stacked, landing in small masses on the desk. All of it getting soaked with ink. Rangiku laughed nervously, putting her captain down and backing way, before she started to apologize.

" Captain Hitusgaya, sir, Im soooo sorry a..." she stopped speaking immediately when she saw it. It was lengendary, it installed fear into her very core, it was sorely missed.

The famous ....twitch......

Rangiku didn't even bother to greet her guests, she only focused on her captains twitching face. " Captain? " she called out hesitantly. Everyone else in the door way was absolutely silent, none wanted the.....twitch...... directed at them. It was several long moments before the temperature began to drop, before he finally spoke.

" My paperwork " his voice was too calm, much to even. " I have been working on that since 3:00 this morning....all gone....". No one chose to comment on that part about working on paperwork when he should have been sleeping. They all suspected he was lying about the sudden nightmare disappearing act.

" Now captain this isn't good for your stress level, ne. Maybe we should all calm down and.. besides the paperwork on the floor survived...and..." she was cut off, by her captain.

" MATSUMODO!!!!"

It could be heard loud and clear all throughout the tenth division, and it was a sound that was sourly missed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Lol If anyone saw that shinigami illustration thing where, Hitsu-chan dose that odd twitch. Im sure it was ment to be comical, but when I saw it, I got scared. It was freaky ,really. So I decided to add it in my story lol.

A Million Thanks to the following reviewers....

**kbookworm3 **, **stormwolf527 **, **Moondrake **, **funnyjunkie**


	3. Alternative

Chp #3- Alternative

" Please captain, even just a few words. It's very important for you not to keep all of these emotions locked away, no good will come of it " Unohana's gentle voice, was as usual calm, and soft. But anyone who knew her could hear the plea in her voice. Here she was once again sitting infront of a standing Hitsugaya, watching his every movement. It was her only clue to judge his emotional state.

She had learned long ago, this was the best way to read the young captain, because his face was as impassive as a stone. However he couldn't master body language that easily, that toke great skill, though she had to admit, he was very adapt at hiding that as well. However the smallest twitch could tell her what she needed to know. He was still downright ignoring her attempts at therapy.

" Captain Unohana, I mean you no disrespect...but, I really don't want to speak about it. " His voice was smooth and calm, no hint of bitterness at all. There was just nothing, blank would be the best way to describe it. It saddened her a great deal, that she could not help him ward away the demons that now constantly plagued in his mind. " Captain Hitsugaya, I do understand that this is very difficult, and I don't wish to pressure you. But there must be something I can do for you, if not the conventional way of therapy ".

Toushiros's face became as impassive as ever, which Unohana knew by now, ment he was thinking of her request. She had to admit his progress was astonishing, she had heard about the incident 3 weeks ago with the paperwork. Actually she really did hear it, she heard it very clearly, the angery voice of her now regular patient screaming the name of his vice-captain. She was overwhelmed with happiness that day, it was a sound many had missed.

Not only that, but smaller things, she was noticeing as well. The fact that he was stubbornly intent on doing paperwork was promising. The fact that in that 4 weeks he had only had five breakdowns was absolutely funominal.

She really is impressed at his determination, especially for one so small...and cute. Though she knew better than to tell him that. But despite his progress, the nightmares were only increasing in intensity not that he told her this, or anyone else for that matter, but it was easy to see the stress they caused him.

" Captain Unohana " his voice broke through her museings. " If I think of another ....form of therapy that is suitable for you , will you help me with a request. " once again she could not read his face, but she didn't have to, the slight tremble to his hand told her he was nervous. She was much more than surprised, at his reply. He rarely asked for hep, even before Aizen had got a hold of him, and now, he has not once asked for any assistance.

Always preferring to do it on his own......

" If it is within my power to help, than yes captain Hitsugaya I will " she answered with a beautiful soft smile. This was extactly the kind of break through she had been waiting for.

" I know that my progress report is coming up soon, to the other captains. If I am able to recover enough.... I want to know if you will ask the head captain.....if.....maybe I could go to the rukongai " he was so quiet, Unohana had to strain just to hear the whispered request. He , do to his still unstable condition, was not allowed to attend the captains meetings, nor was he to be sent out on any missions, until Unohana and the head captain came to an agreement about his stablity.

She racked her brain to deceiver the meaning behinde him going to the rukongai. However she did not know nearly anything at all about her patient, she could only guess that there was something in the rukongai that he wanted , or wanted to see. Toushiro looked over at the healer when he didn't hear a response. Confusion, it was written all over her face. " I would like to visit the women who toke care of me as a child.....I havn't seen her since I became a captain.... " he stopped face paleing a little bit.

" She dosen't know about anything..about Hinamori..she deserves to the know the truth "

Unohana smiled " I see, very well captain. When I deem you well enough I will speak to the head captain about a trip to the rukongai "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So ? Captain how did it go? Did you finally pour your troubled heart out, to the wonderful captain Unohana......or maybe prehaps Kanna-chan" Rangiku giggled and squealed at her own ideas. " Matsumoto......shut up "

Rangiku seemed to have not heard him...or blatantly ignored him. All the while giddy over the idea of her captain and kanna-chan having a ' moment '. Haineko scoffed at her enthusiasm **You know as well as I do that those two are so hard headed , they would never confess if we left it up to them**. Rangiku had to admit her hell cat was one hundred percent right.

**Well than, my dearest Haineko we will just have to give them a guiding push in the right direction. After all Im Rangiku Matsumoto master seductress, all I have to do is teach Kanna-chan some of my moves**. Haineko only laughed at the idea of the relatively shy at romance Vargian girl, trying her masters so called moves out on the ice prodigy.

Rangiku accidentally laughed out loud at her zanpakto's mental image of Kanna trying out the famous bend and flick. ( a/n-anyone whos seen legally blonde will know what im talking about lol )

Toushiro looked at her, silently wondering why she was laughing at seemingly nothing. But than he decieded he would rather not know what goes on in her head. He compleletly zoned out his vice-captain as she continued to ramble on about nothing. He looked out the window in his office.** Looks like another warm day....another long repair session huh...Hyourinmaru**. The great dragon only grunted, they both hated this warm weather. It was terrible conditions for repairing the damage to his inner world.

Their were still huge cracks that lined the ground and topled mountains that needed repair. He had found it was easier to repair when the weather was colder. **Young one, there is no need to worry. It can't be rushed anyway....you should think of the alternative.**

Toushiro pondered on his dragons words...**Alternitive? Oh you mean the other way I can go through therapy, without actually having to speak about it**. Hyourinmaru nodded its great head, looking closely at it's young wielder.

Rangiku turned to face her captain noteing that he hadn't made so much a grunt to her ramblings in a long while. As she figured he was zoned right out, not even bothering to pay her any attention at all. " So captain did you ask captain Unohana about going to the rukongai? " she made sure she was right infront of him before speaking that way he had no choice but to notice her.

It worked breaking him out of his thoughts " Yeah, I did " was his short reply, to short for her liking. " Well are we allowed to go? " she clarifies exactly what information she wanted. He let a small sigh escape his lips " She said once she deems me well enough " Rangiku could hear the sadness in his voice. She suddenly realized how it must feel to have everyone around you saying and thinking that there was something mentally wrong with you.

" That's silly there's nothing wrong with you anyway. Your still the same grouchy, short, little captain who doesnt know when to not to do work, and never gives your gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, vice-captain a well deserved sake break ". Her voice had started off gentle and sincere but shifted into that little whine she always used while complaining. She prepared to be yelled at for the comments on his height, so was surprizied when a long silence followed her sentence.

She look down at his face, which was pointed at a downward angle making his features impossible to see. She feared the worst, what if she had triggered another breakdown, this is how they always started..stage one silence...stage two mini blizzard. But her fears were not needed, which she realized when she heard him grunt .

" You have too many sake breaks as it is ".

" Captainnnnnn that's mean " she whined, and put on a pouty face. But she couldn't have been happier...day after day, little by little he was returning .

Quite suddenly the short captain stood up, causeing Rangiku to jump, a little startled. " Captain I've told you not to scare me so suddenly like that. My girls could accidentally hit me in the face, and than I could fall and they'll try to smother me " . At hearing her comment the ice prodigy's only response was to roll his eyes at her.

" Matsumodo Im leaving, to fourth.... " he answered before she could ask wear he was off too. " And your breasts are not living, therefore they cannot consciously TRY to smother you " and with that he was gone.

Leaving her with a serene smile on her pretty face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for the captain of squad ten to make it to fourth division, when he arrived he saw that Unohana was already waiting for him, that gentle smile on her face.

**She must have sensed my reitsu **he surmized. " Captain Hitsugaya I did not expect you back so suddenly. Is there anything I can help you with " she asked pleasantly.

He gazed straight into her soft lively eyes, with his own intense lifeless ones, for only a few seconds before swiftly looking away. " I want to fly " was his short statement. Unohana only looked at bewildered for a few moments before she understood what he ment. Both he and Kanna were limited only to their human forms , their dragon forms were to be treated like a ban-kai and only under certain circumstances were to be used.

Of course when Yamamoto first declared this Kanna was pissed beyond belief it took a whole week just to calm her down. " very well captain, I think that is a wonderful alternative, I will speak the head-captain " she promised. " Captain Unohana,... Kanna too. It is not right for her to be forced to stay in human form...I .." it seemed he was having trouble with expressing his words.

She understood however and raised a hand " It is alright, I understand captain I will ask for the both of you. Im sure I can convince the head captain to allow Kanna-san the privilage of flight if it pertains to your improving health. "

He only looked at the healer, his young face still strecthed into that depressed state, with a frown, lifeless dull eyes and his brows hanging over his eyes for once not knitted in annoyance. That only made him look sadder given his current state. " Thank-you, captain Unohana ".

She just continued smiling, appearing to be pleasant while in reality her heart was heavy. This whole ordeal has been very taxing on everyone herself included. She wasn't blaming him, far from it she was just so relieved that he was back in soul society. However Yamamoto and the other captains were pressuring her to ' fix ' him more quickly. The soul society was going to be in need of competent and battle ready captains.

Maybe sooner than she would like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" WHAT ? "

His voice was so loud the little noble had to cover up her ears. Corina just smiled her happy smile , and Kanna just looked at him, like he was an idiot

" Hehe Strawberry head is funny " Corina giggled at the 5th divisions captain. " Really Ichigo there is no need to yell like that, I think Rukia-chan's idea is great " Kanna's voice was strong and firm as usual. Rukia beamed holding her head up high at the compliment " Thankyou Kanna-chan " she smiled at the other spirit being

" No it is not a good idea, Toushiro will hate it ! " Ichigo argued fairly certain the short captain would not like his wifes ' extraordinary ' idea. Rukia puffed out her small cheeks in annoyance that her wonderfuly brilliant idea was being mocked . She grabbed the nearest object which happened to be her stuffed chappy and chucked it with extreme force at her husbands head.

" Just ignore him Ru-chan, It wonderful. Infact we should all come up with ideas on how to help, it will be fun. " Corina suggested still wearing her tradmark happy smile.

Just than Rangiku appeared in the room, she had some knowledge on what the other girls were talking about and caught on fairly quickly.

" Thats the most best idea ever ! We can each try to help captain in our way...it will be so much fun." Rangiku had an absolutely stooked look on her pretty face. She turned to Rukia " Dont listen to your idiot husband, Im sure the captain will be really grateful that you all are thinking of him ".

The girls, it seemed were sticking together on this one. But Ichigo still thought it was going to be a disater.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--

Thanks a million to the following reviwers___ **stormwolf527** , **MoonDrake** , **funnyjunkie **, **avatar-chik **, **kbookworm3**


	4. Flying

A/N - This chapter is going to be pretty short ...sorry

Also in reply to avatar-chik- lol no worries I got a whole chapter in mind for that. But its a few chapters away, like two or so, probably going to be ch 6 . So please just bear with me kay ^.^

Chp #4- Flying

" Wow look at that, ....so.....pretty "

" KAWAII "

" Really the captain is..."

Rangiku felt like smashing things.... She opened her eyes, grogily, to look at the time. ... Okay now she was irritated, who dare cause a commotion to distrub her beauty sleep, especially at such an early hour. Her mind still hazey from sleep, she wobbled out of bed, towards the bathroom. Since she was up anyway she might as well get ready to go drinking with Kira.

Most people wouldn't be able to handle alcohol so early in the morning, but she was a pro. She could drink any time, day or night and not really be bothered. Besides she needed to wake up a little and drinking her favourite drink, that sometimes she suspected was made by gods, always helped her focus....somehow.

She got ready for the day, showering and dressing, making sure to put on her necklace that sparkled infinitely in any lighting conditions, the one that bore the tenth divisions symbol, along with containg a precious memory. And she continued out the door, and navigated through the compound. It was odd to say the least, now she didn't quite know what people did this early, but she assumed most shinigami were up and about doing their duties.

So than why couldn't she see anyone walking through the windng halls, bustling with activity. The corridors were earily silent, the wooden floor boards screeched in some places to...it was very strange. She couldn't just ignore this, so she headed towards the office, she knew her captain would be there...working again. And he would know what the hell was going on, she was sure of it.

Even in his condition, the small captain toke care of the division, he knew eveything that was going on in this building. It was scary sometimes....he knew everything...if there was water damage, or a one of her cooking accidents had happened, it didn't matter, he just...knew.

She prepared herself for the ineviatable argument about her working, and not being permitted to leave for her sake. She stopped infront the door and toke a deep breath.

" Good Morning captain Hitsugaya " her voice was loud and cheery as she wipped open the door.

To her absolute astonishment she found the room empty...and the paper work, it hadn't been touched. The vice-captains brain began clouding with theories and hypothesis's, all of which involved her captain in fourth. Worry toke over her body and mind as she compelelty forgot about her previous plan about drinking with Kira . She immediately shunpoed out of the office and as fast as she could went to fouth, not once did she look around her, so of course she missed what was going on above her.

The wind was unaturaly cold for summer, as it blew with a cold chill, this only increased her worry.

She burst through fourth division doors and once agian, found the halls lacking any bodies, she was being to panic. Where was everyone what the hell was going on. She barged in to the captains office, hoping to see Unohnana, but only to find the same thing she had found in her own captains office, the paper work untouched and a missing captain.

She stode there frozen in the door way, was she dreaming? That had to be it, this had to be a dream. Through all of her turbulent thoughts, she had over looked the laughing she was now hearing clearly in her mind...Haineko.

**What's wrong with you, you shouldn't be laughing**. Rangiku's voice even in her head was paniced. **Relax, can't you feel it. No one has disappeared, you just let your imagination get the best of you again **Haineko continued to laugh at her weilder.

Rangiku immediately began searching out reitsu, only discover a mass amount collected outside, by the Soukyoku hill. She cursed at how stupid she had been, she surmized that her brain really didn't work well this early.

She cursed silently as she shunpoed towards the very noticable reitsu. She coudn't believe that she had missed this much gathered power. As she got closer to her destination the air became colder, and she could make out the mass amount of bodies. It looked like nearly every division was out here.

She noticed that they were all looking towards the sky, with awed expressions. As she looked up she noticed Ichigo's, Rukia's and Corina's reitsu along with most of the other captains ontop of the hill. And flying above the hill were two long, slender dragons.

They looked beyond gorgeous as both Toushiro and Kanna easily manuvered their bodies through sky, ziging and zaging in different directions. The two beasts looked like they were performing a dance, their hides glisened in the sun's rays. And their reitsu, Rangiku hadn't felt either this happy in along time. The great beasts were practically exibiting joy as they soared through the limitless sky.

It didn't take long for her join her friends ontop of the giant hill. " Ran-chan " Corina screamed her name, while hugging her. " Hello Corina-chan. everyone " she greeted.

" They sure look happy, don't they " Rangiku stated. " Yeah..they sure do, I haven't seen Toushiro so happy since he returned." Ichigo spoke quietly.

Captain Unohana just smiled, this was such an amazing sight. That's when the grounded shinigami heard it, a wondrous, melodous sound. It was like a siren, but beautiful and rhythmic. Rukia actually gasped at the sound, it was just so moving and tranquil. The two creature sounded like they were singing, it only enhanced to the scene.

" Its so beautiful " Rukia whispered, but every person on that hill had heard her, and silently they agreed. All eyes were glued on the massive beasts, Kanna looked so small compared to the white dragon flying with her, like a kitten to a cat. As they watched, they saw the massive white beast also known as Toushiro stop suddenly and look down at the people on the hill.

Everyone thought they would stop now, that such a collection of people watching them had them embarrassed. Kanna continued on, through the sky without him, as he began to descend down to the hill. But the song now sounded incomplete with out him. His massive white leather looking body landed softly and he swung his angular head around and hovered a few feet away from Rangiku.

The blond only looked into the dragon form of her captains face. This was the closest she had ever been. Its deep teal eyes were locked on her, she didn't know what her captain wanted. Toushiro wasn't able to talk in this form, like Kanna could.

" Hi Captain, if your telling me to do work I think that's unfair, after all your out here having fun " she stated thinking that was the dragons message. But she was proven wrong when the beast shoke its great head to the side, fo a ' no '.

Rangiku wasn't nervous at all, when the large creature bumbed her so gently she barley felt it, with its snout. Than he layed his head flat on the ground. " Oi, Rangku-san

I think he wants you to get on " Ichigo yelled over the noise Kanna was still admiting. Her heart soared when she saw him nodd his great white head against the ground. She smiled widely, as she gently climbed onto her captains massive head, and situated herself against one of the branced ivory like horns, that portuded high above him. Giving the dragon a regal arura about him.

Then he turned to Corina, head still low. " Corina-chan come on " Rangiku yelled out to her. The small vice captain sped over onto the white half Vargains head so fast they nearly missed her movement. She attached herself to the other branced horn, and both girls held on tightly as they were raised into the sky.

Toushiro was now looking down at Unohana, an odd look in his teal eyes. Unohana blinked unsure of what he wanted. He than deliberately looked up at the sky and back to Unohana. The healers eyes suddenly came alive in realization. She smiled softly **I see, Minasuki would you like to fly with them?. **Her Great whale like zanpakto made a happy rumble. " Head-captain, may I release Minasuki " she asked.

Yamamoto figured out rather quickly what was going on and nodded. Soon the giant round form of Minasuki appeared Unohana on her back. The great dragon than toke off from the cliff, followed by the whale.

Ichigo and Rukia laughed as they heard Rangiku scream, when Toushiro flew upside down...he would bet anything the short captain did that on purpose. Than the dance resumed along with the other half of the song. Minasuki wasn't keeping up with the graceful creature's but the sword spirit looked happy all the same, even rumbling along with the rhythm.

Ichigo toke a hold of his wife's hand gently, while they both watched in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was black beyond all imagination. It was desolate and stark, no lights were on and the air was stale like all life had been choked out of the room long ago. But a single lone figure sat there humming to herself in that raised stone throne. She didn't seem to care about the vast lifelessness of the room. Her voice echoed endlessly in the baren hall that was once used for important meetings, held by her beloved.

She cradled a bundle of soft blankets gently rocking it back and forth. " You'll see my precious everything will be okay " she spoke to the bundle of soft cloth, than resumed her hummed song. Her voice was soft, but held a certain bitter and almost angry qaulity to it.

Her song finally ended as she spoke once again. " We will win, our new allies promised us. You have no need to fear my precious son, my dearest Sasuke Aizen. We will make all the traitors pay, they will fall at our feet. And you will rule as god ".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N_ I know Rangiku is probably a little oc in this, but come on she wakes up a 7:00 and finds everyone missing. I would be freaking too lol.

Thanks a million to the following reviewers---- **avatar-chik **, **MoonDrake **, **stormwolf527**


	5. Sketchs

A/N- Just so everyone knows Im aware that " Sasuke" is from Naruto and is not Aizens frist name. I also meant to do that, I wanted the name to sound similar to Aizens frist name but not the same ^.^

Chp # 5 - Sketches

Ichigo could only watch in horror as his tiny little wife rummaged around the office, for items unknown. Although he had a pretty damn good guess as to what his beloved wife was searching for.

And searching she was. Rukia was literally throwing things around the office, and conspiculously most of the items she threw hit Ichigo dead on...almost like she was aiming for him. That's what it seemed like to him anyway. The small nobel women picked up a shoe that was for some reason lying around in the office, and chucked it with force behinde her, not even bothering to see where it would hit.

She didn't really need to because a loud noise similar to a pained grunt was heard from behinde her. " Damn it women, stop chucking things at me ! " her husband growled at her. " Well than move baka strawberry, its not my fault you don't have enough sense to get out of the flying projectiles path. " she retorted, as she continued to tear apart the office. **He probably hid them on me **she thought bitterly.

" Shut up midget! I have been moving, every single time youv'e hit me, but it dosen't matter where I move you still manage hit me ! " Ichigo argued back. At hearing her husbands defense, she smiled a cruel little smile suppressing a laugh. It was a good thing she had her back to him, or else he would know she was  hitting him purposely.

She wondered how long it would take before he noticed, she was using her reitsu to control the path of the objects.

The pile of junk she had been tearing through was now gone and she was beginning to get flustered. " Damn it Ichigo just give me my art suppiles " her voice was stern and gruff, yet still beautiful and charming.

" No I don't care if you do all your crappy ass drawings here and show them off. But Im NOT going to let you get Toushiro drawing, it will just cause this beautiful summer to turned into a ragging blizzard. You see, Im protecting soul society .....again " he refused to allow her to do that, he didn't want to think of how pissed the tiny captain would be.

Drawing was definitely something the ice captain would consider ' childish ' and given his new tendeny to just blow up at the smallest things, Ichigo was going to try his best to prevent it. Rukia all the sudden punched him in his gut hard, while fumming " Ichigo Kurosaki, you WILL give them back to me " her voice was pure menace, that promised a painful night if he didn't comply. Ichigo one of the most elite shinigami was quivering at his wifes wrath.

He sighed loadly, knowing this was going to be the biggest mistake ever, but than Rukia would learn the hard way.. its the only way she ever learned anyway.

" Fine " and with that he shunpoed out of the office and returned a few minutes latter holding a rather large suit case. Rukia beamed at the chappy covered case.

She immediately snatched the case away and started getting supplies out, two large sketch books, markers, crayons everything she would need. Ichigo watched her assemble the art things silently, he was worried about how this would turn out.

" Ichigo stop giving me that look " Rukia didn't even need to turn around to know the look she was receiving. " I promise I won't over due it. I won't cause another breakdown so you don't have to worry. If captain Hitsugaya dosen't want to draw than I will try something else okay ".

Ichigo's look turned from worried to irritated in a second. " Dumb ass Im not worried about Toushiro's health. Well I am but not right now. I know that he will be able to move past it, if you did cause him to blow his top. Its you who Im worried about. " Rukia spun to face him, about to object when she was cut off.

" Yeah, Yeah. I know you don't need my worry but I cant help it. You know how unstable he is, what if you get hurt accidently like when he caused that storm. He almost killed alot of shinigami that day and he wasn't even trying to hurt anyone. "

Rukia was now silent comptenplating her husbands words. It was true, the tenth division's captain's temper was even more short fused than usual. It didn't take alot to get him angry and set him off, especially now. Although the breakdowns had virtually stopped there was always that small chance but she wanted to be of some use. She was the only one not contributing to aiding captain Hitsugaya, and she didn't want that.

" Ichigo you don't have to worry, I can take care of myself. Besides you know as well as I do he would never attack me. At the most his reitsu would rise and I'd get a cold. If that happens I know to leave. I want to help as well Ichigo. Everyone has been doing their best, all but me. Im the only one who captain Hitsugaya doesn't trust. I want that to change, I want to be able to help him too. "

Her voice was steady but quiet. Ichigo sighed lightly " Alright Rukia I understand "

And the couple smiled at each other. With understanding looks in their eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Now Tou-Tou-chan you got to be nice to Rukia-chan you got it " Kanna's voice had a stern quality like she was talking to a misbehaving child.

Toushiro had his arms leaning on his desk, his right hand supporting his head. He had long since finished the paper work, having started it at 3:00 am, waking up do to the endless unslaught of nighmares. Which seemed to refuse to leave his troubled mind. It seemed no matter how much progress he was making during the daylight hours, when the moon came up it all seemed to vanish.

His eyes held that same lifeless qaulity they had since he awoke. Only they were getting worse. It seemed his eyes constantly possesed that dull look now, as well as supreme bordem as he gazed at the three very different girls infront of him.

" That's right captain. Rukia-chan isn't used to your cold mean attitude, so you have to be a good little captain okay " Rangiku used the same tone as Kanna.

" Ne snowflake-chan, Ru-chan wants very much to be able to be friends with you, so you got to at least try not to be so grouchy kay " even Corina used the same disciplinary voice. Now that the girls were finally quiet he chose to speak.

" What is with you women. I'm not going to eat her. And of course she used to my cold attitude as you put it " he sent a glare to his vice-captain " she is also an ice weilder. And lastly , all of you quit bugging me or I'm gong to throw you all out the window " he threatened, his eyes hardening, showing they really were beginning

to irk him.

All three females exchanged glanes before they all broke out into wide grins. " Well, Tou-Tou-chan, Rukia-chan is on the way. I can feel her reitsu " Kanna stated.

" Yup and that means us three gorgeous girls will have to be going now captain " Rangiku added, while looking at Corina obviously for her to finish. It was like all three girls had planned out every word that they were going to say.

It was actually very creepy. " So that means you gotta be good snowflake-chan " and with that the three beings all sped out of the room as fast as they could.

Mean while Toushiro growled out threats and sputtered words that didn't make alot of sense. A soft knock on his division door stopped his annoyed mutterings, he knew immediately it wasn't his typical visitors. Most wouldn't knock anyway and the ones that did knock did it much more loadly. Plus the cold chily reitsu outside the door, he was able to duduce Rukia had arrived.

" Come in Vice-captain Kurosaki " his voice sounded tired and was just loud enough to hear through the other side of the door. The door almost hesitantly it seemed opened, revealing a very nervous looking Rukia. She bowed lowly " Hello Captain Hitsugaya " her voice was soft as it always was, melodous and beautiful, though still a little rough.

Instead of answering her, he merely looked at her through his dull blue-green eyes. Rukia became unerved and started to fiddle slightly with the case she was holding.

Toushiro easily picked up on her mood, being half Vargian his senses were much better than the average human spirit. He could literally smell her nervousness that and her fiddling and shifty eyes told him the same thing.

The question remained what was she so nervous about? True this is the first time Ichigo's wife had come to him alone, with intention of spending time with him. His deep intense teal eyes flickered to the items she was carrying, a medium sized case and two books. He didn't know what kind of books they were by the cover, but their bindings were ringed and they were quite large, the size of human torso.

After a few minutes of akward silence passed Rukia couldn't take anymore and found her voice. " Umm Captain, sir I thought that maybe...well..." Rukia was inwardly scolding herself, how could this be so hard to ask. She knew how her idea would sound to him. And to make matters worse he was deathly silent, though she supposed he had been silent for awhile now since he had awoken really.

He never really spoke to much to anyone now a days. " Well I thought of many different ways in which I might be able to help you out...w-with the therapy and I T-Thought that maybe drawing would be fun. I mean it a-always helps me relax and clear my mind. " She said with some stutters, her voice was very nervous sounding, while holding the sketch books so that they would block her face. She cursed silently at herself for sounding so damn pathetic.

Toushiro toke a moment to fullly grasp what it was she wanted, though his face remained as blank as a stone. Drawing? No doubt before Aizen he would have gotten pretty upset about being asked to do such a childish thing. Even now he wasn't very happy with the request. He was certain he showed outword signs of grimace at the idea, but quickly covered them up. However he wasn't an unkind person, he could see Rukia only wanted to be able to help him.

It was in her eyes, they were practically screaming of hope and acceptance, she just wanted to get closer to him. Which was fine, mainly because he knew how this petite women wasn't as annoying as three other females in his life. And this was her most favourite pass time, that she wanted to share with him. But this required trusting her, and after everything he had been through trust didn't come easily.

His mind was a ragging blizzard of half finished images and thoughts. Trusting another person only gave more fuel to the chance of him being hurt later on in life. But this was Rukia he inwardly reaseoned, Kurosaki's wife, Rangiku's friend.

The other ice wielder was reaching her hand out in freindship, and he would at least give her a chance a single chance. He stod up silently, meeting her eyes only very briefly before they immidately found the floor, which Rukia scowled slightly at. " Very well Vice-captain. However I request we leave the office...Im done my paper work anyway " he added as an after thought, his voice low and quiet.

Most everyone in his division left him alone, they tried to handle the division problems on their own.

They just wanted to give him some time, so as a result he didn't have that much to do in the office. Also making him less necessary to the division, which was not a feeling he enjoyed. He began heading out the office doors.

Rukia's whole face just lit up as she nodded, and trailed after the short captain.

Rukia was honestly really surprized he agreed to it. When she had finally asked, she had seen that look cross he face, a look that said he wasn't pleased. She had been afraid he would reject her offer. But he didn't and it made her extremely happy. They walked at a regular pace instead of using shunpoe, Rukia watched him closely just like everyone in their little ' group ' did.

She watched as the divsion members passed him by and their interactions, which on his part were short, silent and lacking a certain confidence. It didn't take long for them to reach a secluded medow like area. Where they settled on the soft grass, it was once agin very akward...for Rukia anyway.

She shifted uncomfortably, before setting the case down and handing him a sketch book. He took almost hesitantly, just staring at it. He had know idea what he was suppossed to draw on it. The case was now open with all kinds of art materials sprawled out over the grass. Rukia had already got started drawing her adorable ' well detailed ' chappy's.

She soon noticed he wasn't doing anything except staring at the first blank sheet in the pad. " Umm Captain? " she called out.

" What am I supposed to draw? "

Rukia just blinked at his question, before breaking out into a fit of childish giggles, effectively fusterating the other ice wielder. After a minute or so she was finally able to calm herself down, " Just draw what ever you want, art is all about expressing your heart and how you feel..." she stopped slightly before continueing " That's why I thought this might....help, you know alternate forms of therapy. "

He looked at her shortly before returning his eyes back to the blank sheet infront of him and nodded showing her he understood.

And just like that the magic began, another silence engulfed them but this time it wasn't akward. It was more relaxed as he moved the pencil over the paper, Rukia doing the same to her own work. And that silence lasted a very long time, but neither two shinigami seemed to mind it. Rukia was pretty curious about what he was drawing. Since this still was a form of therapy she expected whatever it was to be depressing...and bloody after all it would make sense if the picture turned out looking like it was from a horror film.

The peaceful prolonged silence lasted for two full hours before Toushiro had enough. Rukia could have kept going for another four hours, but she didn't want to force him. Rukia smiled brightly at him while flipping her book around to show him what was on the first page. " Now its show and tell time. This is all of us a chappy's see " she pointed to each indivudal and explained in detail.

Though her explanation wasn't needed. It was very easy yo make out the scene. All the girls were done as chappy's and the boys as little bears. The scene was put in a room of some kind with an obvious squad 8 captain drinking along side Rangiku, Renji and Kira. Ichigo bear was running from a large Kenpachi bear. The Corina chappy was glomping the Toushiro bear which looked to be attemping to work, while the Ukitake bear was trying to give him candy. The Rukia Chappy was talking with the Kanna chappy.

Overall the picture was very lively . ( a/n-we all know Rukia's talent at drawing....) Rukia than looked at him expectantly .

Toushiro just handed her the book rather than explaining himself. Rukia opened it up and was blown away.

The picture was amazing. It showed a beautiful women, she had long wispy hair, it looked lite and soft. Her face was perfectly streamlind and proportioned. She had big eyes that held something unframilar to the petite vice-captain. But her mouth was set in a grimace, even though the women didn't look to happy she was still the most beautiful person Rukia had ever seen. And she was only a black and white drawing.

( A/N- I decided to make him good at drawing because well..he's just a little genius anyway so why not add another talent lol )

Rukia looked up at him, she knew he would be looking down. Which he was, that was just so regular now she overlooked it. His face was as impassive as ever, nothing could be read from him. Rukia smiled softly while looking down at the women " She's beautiful. But I can't help but wonder why such a beautiful person looks so...." Rukia had to pause and actually think about it.

What did the women look like? Sad - no that wasn't it. Than it came to her the women looked upset... yes, but she wasn't sad. It looked more like anger and annoyance. Rukia decided not to finish the sentence she had started and opted to start a new one. " This is so good captain Hitsugaya. Have you ever drawn before? " Rukia was actually really interested. And just like that all her previous nervousness was gone, it had somehow evaporated.

At seeing her totally stoked expression Toushiro grew a little uncomfrotable " No this is the first time " he answered eyes diverted from hers. Rukia's large eyes viewed him carefully...something was wrong, she could tell. But she didn't dare ask, she could see that careful gaurded look in his dead eyes. Even if she did ask he wouldn't say anything. Intead she settled on a coment.

" I can't believe this is your first time drawing, your so good. I wish my idiot husband appreciated good artist's like ourselves he has no artstic ability at all. And he always makes fun of my master pieces. I think he's just jealous of my ability " Rukia explained with such a serious face, it probably would have made anyone else laugh.

" Yes that certainly sounds like Kurosaki..." Toushiro replied, he seemed visibly more relaxed than just a few moments ago. He was so tense when her attention was focused on his drawing. So she decided to not bring it up, she handed him back the sketch book to which he gave her a confused look. She smiled brightly

" Its yours now captain Hitsugaya. Your so good you should keep it. Besides now I can drop by sometimes and we can draw, it'll be fun ".

Her beautiful eyes gazed lightly at him waiting for an answer, silently begging him to trust her

Even thogh his outward appereance had reverted back to the ice cold mask it was always placed in, inwardly his emotions and thoughts were racing. He was an expert at reading people, he could see she was asking for his trust. He didn't know what to do. Trust was something he gaurded possessively. Having fewer people to trust ment less people will be able to hurt him in the end.

After all he had given his trust to Momo hadn't he. And how did that turn out, her carving a bloody gaping hole out of his heart. He couldn't handle that again. **No! No more trust not ever**. He thought franticly **Young one** Hyourinmarus strong wise voice filled his head, the dragons icy presence helped calm the turmoil his thoughts were taking. **Learning to trust others again is just another part of healing yourself. It will be alright I will be hear with you. Should anyone cause you harm again I will personly enjoy ripping them apart in my jaws.**

The ice dragons voice sounded a little protective, Hyourinmaru had become very mother hen like towards its wielder. If anything seemed like it had intent of doing him harm than the dragon would make a fuss raising his reitsu which in turn effected Toushiros reitsu.

Back to Rukia, there she was with that hopeful look in her eyes, smile on her face. " Yes, I think doing this again wouldn't be too bad " his voice was a whisper but Rukia had heard, and that made her so happy if it were anyone else she would have hugged him.

If it were anyone else.......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Yay all done, I hope this isnt too terrible I really wanted to try this. Because I love Rukia But I wasn't sure of how to go about this scene, and this chp is a result lol

Thanks a million to the following reviewers:

**avatar-chik** , **MoonDrake** , **stormwolf527**


	6. Nightmares

Chp # 6- Nightmares

Ichigo grumbled in annoyance, his beloved wife refused to tell him how it had went the other day. She came back to the office so happy it was almost scary. Ichigo had assumed the worst was going to happen and Rukia strolls in like nothing was wrong. It really was unerving. Ichigo just thought that Toushiro would be pissed at her so called wonderful idea.

And since his wonderful short wife refused to tell him what went down that day he was going straight to the source. Besides his undying curiosity he hadn't really visted Toushiro lately which he was feeling slightly guilty for. So the fith divisions captain was walking lazily I might add in no real rush towards the tenth division. Either way though he was still happy that the little ice midget hadn't turned Rukia away like Ichigo was pretty sure would have happened but didn't .

What did that say about his tiny little friend. He thought it was a good sign, he was starting to trust people. That was good he was sure. Ichigo's mind began going through all his thoughts and plucking them apart one by one on his friends condition. The ice dragon was no longer causing blizzards to his knowledge, he wasn't having mental breakdowns anymore, he was scolding and yelling albeit rarely at his vice captain. Dutifully putting the divisions paperwork above even his own health, and he was opening up alowing people back in.

His rate of recovery was impressive, but why than, why did Ichigo have a sinking feeling everything was going to go down hill.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed loudly, the noise was heard very clearly in the slient office. Corina was bored. " Ran-chan when will Snowflake-chan be back " she asked looking over at the other female. Her voice held an inquiry like tone and as it always sounded, soft and full of innocence. She really just looked like a cute little girl that hadn't seen the horrors life could bring.

It actually caught Rangiku off gaurd at the young creations apperance just than. Because the seasoned vice-captain knew beyond a doubt the second divisions vice-captain had seen alot of brutel shit, and had inflicted mass amounts of pain to others. The busty blonde only smiled at the little girl " Who knows Corina-chan. You how the captain is, if he dosen't want to be seen its as simple as that ." Rangiku wasn't blind she saw how the girls face changed into being forlon, and qucikly went about to fix it.

" Im sure he's fine Corina-chan, you worry even more than I do " the blonde vice-captain had to admit that she had lied. NO one worried about not pityed her captain more than her, she was sure she worried more than Kanna. She had her a few of other divisions along with her own pitying the small dragon, which did not sit well with her.

She also knew that he wasn't fine. Last night she was awoken from her slumber in a very cold way, no joking. A cold wave had descended through out the entire division. She had immediately rushed to her captains side but found him missing when she got to his quarters and he was still missing.

She made sure her carefully constructed facade didn't fail infront of the highly observant cild infront of her. Corina just put a pouty face on, she wasn't sure but she had a suspicion evrything was not ' fine ' as Rangiku had said.

Time seemed to fly by and eventually tenth division recieved ichigo as guest. Apparently he had come to bother the captain of said division about what happened with Rukia the other day. Needless to say the strawberry was even more frustrated to learn Toushiro wasn't in the division at current. So he left grumbling under his breath about annoying short people.

The day really did seem to speed away, even Corina got bored of waiting and returned to her division. So Rangiku was left to wait alone, which she really didn't mind. This ment she would no longer have to hide her worry. It seemed like the clock ate the time away as it began getting late. Rangiku hated to give up but she needed her beauty sleep and finally called it quits at 12: 00 and headed to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sleepingly peacefully, her face smoothed out. Looking like a porcelain doll so fragil and frail, so beautiful. Her breathing was even and soft no signs of disturbance as she slept. The room was earily quiet, nothing was making any noise.

The usual constant ticking of the clock was haulted, as it's surface was glazed over in a rather thick coat of frost. Its inner gears were frozen solid, the room was at a freezing temperature. But Rangiku didn't notice her worry for her captain had exsausted her and added to the fact she was using three blankets, so the cold didn't seem to be reaching her.

But the whole division wasn't permiated by this cold wave. The bitter temperature seemed to be literly clingly to her presence as if it had sought her out purposely. The frigid air was even clingly around her sleeping form, the wind it seeemed had a mind of its own as it blew softly at her face. It wasn't until a rather loud bang was heard in the room did she she bolt up with a start.

Only to quickly wrap herself back up in the blankets that had fallen off with her startled awakening. Her breath came out in a fog, the room was freezing. She was immiately alarmed as she looked around for the soure of the noise only to notice something shimering on the floor in the dark. She hesitantly pulled her amazing fully awake mind out of its slight daze at the cold and walked over to the shiny object.

It was the pendent that she had recieved that christmas where her captain was taken. Her eyes narrowed as she quickly swiped it into her hand and she grabbed Haineko and bolted towards her captains room, panic clearly shun in her bright eyes.

------------------------------------ With Toushiro-------------------------------------------

It was freezing but he wasn't fazed in the least. Any normal person when exposed to this temperature would already be turing a nice variation of blue and if they were unfortunate to be in this level of cold for any length of time over 15 minutes they would be frozen solid. But he was different he was the embodiment of cold, of ice, it's all he had ever known.

Toushiro's lifeless eyes looked up at the great dragon towering over him. The storm was raging strongly almost like his own inner world was anrgy at him. The strong hurricane like gusts blew ice and snow everywhere , you could barley see your own hand through the storm let alone hear. And he was straining the best he could to understand what Hyourinmary was saying. The dragons deep voice was completely blocked out by the violent winds that were making his ears sting from the force.

The only thing he could make out was the basic tone of the ice dragons voice. Hyourinmaru was yelling that was obvious but not even the dragons booming voice could penetrate the storm. And the words that did make it to his ears were cut off and hard to understand.

" U...SHIRO..! " .

" CON..L. .Y....SELF. ........ DON' ... ..... ...... DEMON WIN !! ...........TOU.....O ! NONE ....F ........ .. .. RUE !!! "

The young dragon only squinted through his dull eyes at the vague shape of the giant zanpakto spirit. The only thing he could really understand was ' demon win '. and in the seond sentence he got ' none' and the last word sounded like ' true '

Did that mean something was attacking his mind again. " HYOURIMARU !! " he tried in vain shouting at the ice beast that was his soul. Than in a flash of blazing blue light his inner world was gone and he shot up gasping heavily.

Looking around he realized he was sitting in his room. It must have been another nightmare...but he usually didn't have nightmares about his inner world. No his inner world and Hyourinmaru always helped with the pain the nightmares would bring. He decieded it wold be best to ingore it ever happened. Lookig over at the clock which read 2:00 am he sighed another early morning in the office.

Hell he had just returned to the office at 1:00 am, these nightmares were beginning to get really bothersome. It didn't take him long to get ready and get to the office. Where a large stack of paperwork was waiting. He was somewhat relieved that everyone had stopped bugging him about the paperwork, he was more than capable of doing it. The work didn't require any intelligence at all, just the knowledge of when and where to sign your name.

He gazed silently out he window. Watching as the ever black velvet blanket of the night sky seemed to eat up all the light around it just leaving tiny little specks of the stars behinde. His museings were cut short when the office door banged open loudly, his head jerked towards the door quickly he was honestly stunned to see Matsumoto standing there in all her revealing glory. After all no sane person would be up at this hour, let alone her of people.

" HIYA captain " her voice was shrill and loud at one of its more louder volumes. His face remained as blank as a sheet of ice, but inwardly he flinced as the volume hit his sensitive hearing. " Matusmoto what are you..." he didn't get to finish before she cut him off. " What you mean what am I doing here, hello its 1:00 pm my usual time for coming into work " she stated pointing at the clock. He couldn't help but blink a few times, he looked back towards the window only to see the sun blazing hotly down on soul society.

**No that can't be... It was night, I was just staring at the stars...I don't understand....Hyourinmaru? **he questioned silently his confusion towards his trusted dragon. However he was answered only in silence. **Hyourinmaru?** he questioned again only to have no one answering him for the second time. His mind shot into lively action as the framilliar never far off feelings of dread and despair claimied his mind once again.

He was without Hyourinmaru. There was nothing there....he couldn't connect to his inner world ....it was gone, unreachable. Hyourinmaru was gone.

Gone....Alone.....Tormented

" Well Captain I just came to tell you good bye " Rangiku bright chipper voice once again disrupted his spirling thoughts.

Only to add to his confusion ...good bye?....

" Matsumoto...what do you mean ? " he couldn't keep the small sound of horror out of his voice. Good bye meant she was leaving, he didn't want to be alone, Hyourinmaru was already gone he couldn't lose her too.

" Captain I already told you that I was transferring to the eighth division jeeze. And you wonder why Im leaving, well this is it " her face hardened as she slightly glared at him. He only stared at her not even bothering to cover up his shock, his pain at hearing her words....Transferring to eighth...his mind seemed to be working more slowly than usual. She seemed to notice his confusion " Look captain, did you really believe I would stay here ? Really how dumb do you think I am? " her voice was steely and bitter.

" Why would I stay with you when you are always so mean. I went through hell worrying over your short ass when Aizen toke you away. And when you got back all you did was yell at me and scold me. You were terrible like a mini Aizen!"

Pain....hurt....confusion

" Than when Kanna-chan and Corina-chan confronted you, you just killed them. All because they cared, why would I put myself in a place where I could be next huh. You don't care for anyone but yourself. That's why Hyourinmaru abandoned you, you weren't worthy. That's why all of soul society hates you ! " she was all but screaming.

He didn't say a word, just stode there eyes wide listening to her every word.

Betrayal...misery....despair .

But she wasn't done her verbal onslaught. " Look at you just standing there like you don't even remember doing any of that. Your so perfect right? Little genius prodigy, good at everything. I HATE YOU !!! Maybe, maybe your mother was right, your are just a monster trying to rip apart everyone elses happiness !!"

Suddenly the scene changes, and he finds himself lying on a framiliar jagged stone floor. The stench of sweat and bloody gore is overpowering to his enhanced sense of smell. His body mangled and destroyed, waves of pain shoot through him. All the while standing clearly in his line of vision is the ever beautiful sweet looking Momo smiling that adorable lady like smile.

Aizen her beloved right beside her. " Dearest its so fun to have Shiro-chan here. His screams are so comfroting " her voice so gentle, it sounds like a whisper to his ears.

" N-no y-your dead " Toushiro managed to whisper through his torn throat. Aizen only laughed coldy at his foolishness. " Ah Toushiro-kun I only allowed you to believe that I used my swords ability on you. None of that was real." Aizens words were heavy in the desolate atmosphere. " You were never free my monster pet. I created that hallucination for you that way when I toke it away you would be in even more pain."

" You see what really happened is you killed them all that day. Feasted upon their bodies... It was such a blood bath. Soul society is long gone and it's all thanks to you my little monster. Your such a good weapon of mass destruction just like I knew you would be " Aizens sinister smirk flashed upon his face before everything began fadeing out and voices seemed to attack his mind from every direction.

" T.....SHIRO "

" Monster, worthless "

" CAPTAIN !!"

" OI !! "

" We all hate you "

" A mini Aizen..."

" PLEASE WAKE UP "

" Demon ! What are doing over here ! "

" Look at him, his skull is showing. A freak he is. "

" Y...NG ONE D....T LISTEN TO T..... LIES !! "

Alone...hurt....Gone...Betrayed....Pain...Suffering.....Agony.....Despair .....Torture....Worthless...Misery....Confusion...Freak..

.....Monster

**Lies, all lies...I don't know what to do? What to believe? Am I really still with Aizen or am I free ? Either way I killed them, how can that be. I don't remember it. Hyourinmaru's gone though. Matsumoto said he abandoned me...is that why I can't hear him. It must be true than...**

" NO!! TOU....O ! I'M. H.....R "

Than Everything blew up in a ragging angry wind as Ice and freezing gusts obliterated anything in their path. And his world froze over in a blanket of wintery cold ...and just a little more of him died.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N_ Yes Finally a look into one of those terrible nightmares Iv'e mentioned on occasion, I wasn't kidding when I said they were intense . ^.^ Oh ny the way, school is also getting intense I have alot of crap to do so I might not update for a little while, just putting that out there.

Thanks a million to the following reviewers: **funnyjunkie **, **MiniTYou **, **avatar-chik , ToushirouLover**


	7. Completely Unoticed

Chp# 7- Completely Unoticed

The cold waves seemed to be getting even more intense, by the second the temperature plummeted further and further. Rangiku was moving as fast as a vice-captain shunpoe was able. Her throat burned from the huge and rapid amount of air she was taking in. In her blurred perceptual vision she saw division members poking their heads out their doors wrapped tightly in their blankets.

Her mind was in a panicked haze the only thing she could think about was her captain. She finally arrivied at her desired location, she didn't even bother to knock as she body checked the door with all the force she could muster.

Shockingly the door remained closed, it didn't even budge. Almost like brick was pilled up at the other side. The only thing her attack did was bruise her shoulder. " No ! Dammit, Captain let me in !! " she screamed with all her might. She pounded on the door mercilously, until her hands were raw and red, on the verge of bleeding. That's when she felt a familiar reitsu coming up quickly behind her.

" Ichigo ! The Captain..I don't....he..." she couldn't even put a sentence together, whether it was because of the extreme temperature or because of her obviously distraught state of mind Ichigo had know idea.

The captain of fifth pulled a Rangiku and started smashing his heavy fists against the wooden door only to meet the same resistance. " Shit " he cursed. " It feels cold, there must be ice on the other side. "

Ichigo's face was in a set scowel as he drew Zangetsu, the cloth unwrapped itself as Ichigo yelled as loud as he could " Toushiro, I'm busten the door down so move away got it !! "

And he did, Rangiku didn't even have time to move out of the way before the wooden door smashed as a Gestuga Tenshou hit it full force. Wooden splinters went flying through the air. As soon as the wood particles cleared enough for the two high ranking officers to see inside they both could only stare wide eyed. The room did not look like a room anymore. It was covered in thick sheets of freezing ice.

Toushiro body was in the center lying there so peacefully you would never know that something was wrong with him, if not for the fact he was icing the division. Both shinigami snapped out of their daze and hurried to their friends side. Rangiku gently proded his shoulder, but as soon as her delicate hand touched him her skin began turning blue. She immidately recolied with a snap of her wrist looking at her still freezing body part with shock.

" Well shit, that can't be good " Ichigo mummbled realizeing right away that they would not be able to touch the young captain. Before the pair could come up with any ideas the body that was lying so peacefully infront of them began to convulse harshly. It happened so suddenly they were at a loss. Rangiku reached to grab her captain again but Ichigo's much larger hand stopped her.

" You can't touch him unless you wanna freeze, remember " he reminded her. Both began screaming out his name, even though their voices couldn't go much louder Toushiro wasn't opening is eyes instead he seemed to get worse and worse.

Ichigo and Rangiku both realizied instantly they had to wake him now. Because looking at his clenched elongating teeth and and his spasmed clawed hands he was about to transform in the building. That would not be a good outcome.

" TOUSHIRO !! " Ichigo screamed as loud as he possibly could. Rangiku followed his example " CAPTAIN !! "

The transformation process was not haulting as his body began glowing in that framilliar light.

" OI !! "  
" CAPTAIN PLEASE WAKE UP !! "

It toke a few seconds but the glowing got dimmer and dimmer until he shot upwards so quickly and suddenly Rangiku let out a little surprised yelp. The room was still unbelievably cold the ice still coated the room in thick slabs and the one who had caused it hadn't even looked at his unwanted visitors, hell he didn't even seem to breathing.

" C-Captain " Rangiku's voice was low and cracked a little.

It was instantaneous, his reaction. His head snapped around to face her, eyes wide shining with what could only be described as betrayal. Both shinigami recoiled...those eyes..what had happened ? . They were still the same dead, intense teal but the pupel was slitted. It looked like some kind of demonic cats pupel not a human souls. Ichigo realized these were the eyes he had while in dragon from. After all he had been close enough the dragons face to have seen.

The white crowned youth continued to stare at his vice-captain, unblinking with that unbearable look. It was so bad she had to look away. The women couldn't grasp it..why, why was he looking at her like that. Like she had single handedly ripped out his heart. Ichigo it seemed was much braver than her at least he could look at her captain and even find words to say. " Oi Toushiro you okay? Or do you need to go to fourth? ".

He heard the other captain, but right now Toushiro's mind was still dealing with the knowledge of whether this too was a dream. **Matsumoto...why. It hurts just to look at her. Her with that concerned expression. Is it fake, dose she really hate me. Did I really kill Kanna and Corina? ****No young one you haven't done anything wrong ** Hyourinmarus voice was deep, engulfing, crushing to him it was home.

**Hyourinmaru...your still here **he inwardly sighed in relief. **Yes, I never left this is reality Toushiro. We killed aizen, his blood ran through our fangs, you remember don't you. **Yes he did remember that, probably the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted and that included Rangiku's cooking. But it was also the most happiest moment of his life..that mans death.

With Hyourinarus icy presence filling him up he visibly began to relax. The icy coating on the surface of the room melted away into nothingness so fast it was like it was never there. The floor wasn't even wet. But his eyes did not return to normal, they were still slited. He finally turned away from his vice captain briefly glancing at the orange haired captain, before those pools of blue-green landed on the destroyed door.

He immediately faced Ichigo, a clearly annoyed expression on his face. " Kurosaki...your going to fix that. And I believe I've told you a multitude of times its captain Hitsugaya " it was a simple sentence, but one that brought extreame relief to Ichigo. Not Rangiku though, because he still had that increadably pained look in his eyes. Another observation he wasn't looking at her..at all.

" Well sorry shorty but incase you didn't notice you iced the door shut. I had no choice but to blast it open, you were freezing the division...again. " Ichigo argued back.

Toushiro didn't respond, he looked down at the floor. He completely ignored both of them trying to sort through his chaotic thoughts. It didn't seem to matter that he knew that this was real and that was a dream.

Even though he knew it, he still believed everything that had occurred in that nightmare. He still felt betrayed by Rangiku, and guilt for killing Corina and Kanna. He still felt the pain of Aizens torture as he layed in that stone prison. The pain that came when seeing Momo's face. It wasn't normal, he wasn't dreaming anymore so he shouldn't still feel the things from his dreams.

Hyourinmaru only whispered one word very clearly to him..demon.

Somewhere in the cornor of the room going completely unoticed two pairs of glowing pupil-less yellow orbs watched Toushiro's form alone, intensely. They followed his every movement, his every breath, his every twitch.

Seeing as he still remained earily quiet and still, Ichigo nudged Rangiku. Thinking that she could get him to speak. The robust women toke a deep breath trying to clear her nerves. " Captain..are you okay? " her voice was quiet.

At hearing her voice, the pain he had been feeling seemed to intesify. He did his best to ignore the sound of her voice, for now anyway. " Where is Kanna and Corina? " he asked. Rangiku was taken back at how she was easily overlooked, her heart panged at recieving the silent treatment. " Their both at second ...probably sleeping " Ichigo supplied since it was now apparent the short captain wasn't even acknowledging his vice.

Rangiku couldn't take it. her slightly famous angry side was taking over. How dare he just pretend she wasn't even there. The women was about to confront her captain, when two knew voices broke through the formally silent atmosphere.

" Tou-Tou-chan !! "

" Snowflake-chan !! "

All eyes in the room, including the still present yellow ones turned to the new guests. Corina wasted no time in speeding over to Toushiro and latching on as tightly as her small body could. Kanna simply walked at a regular pace but the worry was clearly on her face.

Both the betrayal and guilt were swirling around in a mass quantity at having all three of the girls in the same room. It felt like he was falling. " Snowflake-chan I was so worried. Kanna-chan and I felt your reitsu spike so suddenly and we got here as quick as we could ! " the creation explained eyes watery with unshead tears.

Like when anyone touched him he was completely rigid.

" Corina-chan, captain still dosen't like to be touched remember "

" Oh thats' right Ran-chan. Sorry snowflake-chan " Corina apologized and released him. But he did not relax, his still dragon form eyes were dialated so small it was hard to even see the siltted pupils. Kanna's face turned from worried to serious in a split second. **What the hell. His eyes their transformed but the rest of him isn't that is not good...shit**. she thought frantically of a solution.

The guilt and betrayal were getting to heavy, it was even over powering Hyourinmaru's voice. He tried hard to keep himself in his human form but it felt like he was going to burst from his skin at any moment and go on a rampage.

The twin pairs of yellow eyes looked at each other briefly before leaving the room. They went just as unoticed as they came. As soon as those eyes left the guilt and feelings he had retained from the nightmare went with them. It was so sudden that it shocked Toushiro. A moment ago he wanted to destroy countless things and now he just wanted that door fixed.....

Everyone in the room seemed to relax just a little bit when his eyed returned to the regular lifeless look. When that look was in his dragon forms eyes, it was much more intimidating . Kanna's apprehension left as well. The Vargian girl narrowed her ruby eyes at her childhood freind. " Tou-Tou-chan what the hell was that " she demaned her voice was frim as usual.

" It was nothing baka girl " he retorted his own voice was much lower than hers, but still sounded challenging. A vain throbbed on her head " Oi, don't call me a baka. " she shot back. However he just ignored his fumming friend and looked at Ichigo for a moment before looking back at the obliterated door. Ichigo not being the sharpest tool in the shead just looked at the half Vargian, confused.

" What ? " the strawberry asked completely clueless.

" The door Kurosaki, fix it " Toushiro stated deadpanned.

" Hey, how do you even know that was me ? " Ichigo challenged, mainly cause he really didn't want to fix it. " It was you because, Traces of Zangetsu's reitsu are still clingly to the edges of the wood and the fact that you still have it drawen."

Ichigo only scowled deeply as he put Zangestu away.

" Im sorry for waking you all up. " the ice captain said voice low. " Please everyone but Kurosaki go back to bed "

" Hey, why just me ? " Ichigo was confused. Toushiro sent him an award winning glare " You are going to fix that door....now "

" Well if that's the case what will you do snowflake-chan ? " Corina inquired. " I'll go get todays paperwork " was his response. Everyone knew better than to tell him to go ack to bed.

" Well in that case we'll acompany you " Kanna stated that sickinglybelievable innocent look on her face. Toushiro didn't even bother to argue with her, he looked at Rangiku breifly the pain and hurt flashing momentarily through his mind.

" Mastumoto , you coming ? "

The busty vice-captain smiled widely, happy that she was no longer being ingnored. As the four left the room Ichigo heard Toushito say " I expect that to be finished in 2 hours Kurosaki "

ichigo just grumbled about how annoaying short people were.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Please I know that your people are strong enough to help me get my revenge. Those monsters up there killed my beloved. Please I will do anything you ask of me in return " Momo's sweet voice was filled with such sadness it would have broken many a heart.

" Such a fucking pathitic creature you are. Begging is fot the weak girl, and your so stupid. Bringing an infant here of all places, where the childs flesh is all but tempting their control. "

The mass of bodies standing around Momo and the ruler of this place, began to move about restlessly. They were indeed drawn towards to earily silent baby in Momo's arms. Some of them even licking their lips at imagining the sweet flesh of the child.

" Please , my revenge, I know you want them to die as well " Momo tried again desprate. But Momo couldn't continue with her plea, she was interupted by one of the underworld strongest demons.

" This is fucking insane. Fuck this tiny ass girl and her scrawny child. We have more important issues to deal with, like finding them. They should be are top priority, what if their in the human world, they could be distrupting the balance. Lets just kill these two pests and gorge in thier blood " The demon said this with the most bored and laidback tone possible. But his voice was deep and held whitin it a promise of great malice and violence.

" Damian silence I don't want to hear such words again. I rule here now that the dark lord is dead. I as his wife will make my fucking decisions alone " the woman hissed at the incredibly powerful demon.

All the surrounding demons fell earily silent. Damian was famous for his violent tendencies and extreme rage, He was blood crazed everyone knew that, and he had an unworldly hate for their current ' leader '. It toke all of his contol not attack the bitch infront of him, his fiery orange pupel-less eyes glowed savagly in the next to no light environment.

The undenyably beautiful ruler of hell looked at Momo an unreadable look in her intense green eyes. " Very well Momo Hinamori, I agree. We will aid you in the destruction of soul society . "

Momo could not be any happier in that moment. Unbenost to all of them a single pair of pupel-less yellow eyes watched the scene carefully going completely unoticed before disappearing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Yay done, I really didn't think I could get it done this week, with school and all. But I managed, I had to shorten it somewhat.

A million thanks to the following reviewers you guys rule: avatar-chik,


	8. Odd goings on

A/N- OMG IM SOOOOOOO SORRY. I forgot to thank all the reviweres from last chp lol. I started thanking but than I completely forgot to finish so a thousand apologies to MoonDrake and funnyjunkie. really thanks for reviweing the last chp lol ^.^

Chp #8- Odd Goings on

" Toushiro-kun I just heard from Corina-chan, how are you " Ukitake asked genuinelly concerned for his ' shiro-bros ' health. Said white haired captain didn't even bother looking at his new guest. Corina just vanished about a half an hour ago saying I need to spread the word. By that he deduced it ment tell everyone who wants an update to his personal sanity problems. So Ukitake and Shunsui were both here, standing infront of him.

Ukitake had a huge basket of candy and other items that would surly cause tooth decay, while Shunsui had a rather large bottle of sake which he was currently sharing with mastumoto and attempting to convince Kanna to drink it. That wasn't working so well, the ice dragon could see his old friend was about to break something....or one.

" Fine, captain Ukitake " Toushiro answered to older mans earlier question concerning his health. " Really you don't seem very fine. Oh well I brought candy that should make you feel better " Ukitake placed the basket on Hitsugaya's desk. It surprized Rangiku how easily Ukitake could shrug off the death glare he was receiving, she would have to remember to ask Ukitake to teach her how to do that.

Shunsui decided to join in the converstaion now. " Toushiro-kun I thought I sensed Ichigo-kun here " the sake loving captain inquired. " Oh yeah, Ichigo-kun is here. But he's fixing the captains door which he completely ruined. Its actually really funny. I just went to check on him and you can here him cursing from like 50 feet away " Rangiku decided to answer for her captain.

Leave it to Rangiku to get a conversation going, she was now talking animatedly with the whole room, even Kanna was participating. Toushiro couldn't help but feel she was doing this for him, to get everyones attention off of him, he would have to thank her later. For now he concentrated on finishing as much of the paper work as possible, he was surprizied that Ukitake and Shunsui were up this early it was after all only four o'clock in the morning.

**Young one something is about to happen. I sense dark forces beggingig to move. You must try to keep your heart strong** Hyourinmarus voice was deep and wise as it always was. **Are they on the move now. The demons you mentioned earlier ? **Toushiro questioned. Hyourinamru grew fusertarated. **It is strange young one I cannot sense their reitsu its more of a feeling of dread. **

**Hourinmaru I... **Toushiro haulted immidiately, it was gone. Once again he lost all connection to his inner world. Hyourinmaru's pressance vanished again, and again that terrible feeling consumed him. Not only the feeling of loniness but the berayel and guilt were back as well. It was all the feelings and emotions from his dream that had just vanished, were now magically back with a vengance.

_**" Kill "**_ Toushiro couldn't believe it, that defentainately wasn't Hyourinmaru who he just heard in his head._**" Everything must die...You must punish them all. None deserve your trust " **_the voice was but a whisper in the back of his mind, a whisper that he couldn't ignor. **No I won't do that they are my friends...I can't **the prodigy restisited the dark demands. He heard the soft whispered voice scoff **" Friends, don't be foolish Hitsugaya. They all hate you. Everyone, the Rukongai you remember that don't you. The Varga kingdom....your living life. Tell me when in any point in your life were you happy " **the voice continued.

He tried to ignor that cold whispered voice, but like with the dream he couldn't pull away it was like he had to listen. **That's not true Im happy**... **" Foolish...lies all of them. " ....... Why should I listen to you. Your just a demon invading my mind arn't you? **

**" I wont lie..I am. You must kill, you must fight. Must shread and tear and kill. "**

Outwardly he was shakig slightly, no noticed though. Rangiku really did do a good job in taking all the attention off her captain.

**" You are a creature with such terrible strength. All you want is to fly and kill. Trust me with the coming event you will need to harden your heart"**

**" Kill " **The voice repeated over and over getting louder and louder, until he couldn't take it. He stood up briskly, catching everyones attention. " Im leaving " his voice was strained as his teeth were tightly clenched together, no one could question him any further before he walked rigidly out the doors.

The pair of yellow eyes watching from the corner shun with glee, as the young captain seethed out he door.

All the rooms occupents did not know what to do or to say. The atmosphere was so silent a pin drop could be heard from miles. That is untill Rangikus shreak broke through the quiet, the ink brush just hit her dead in the face leaving a splotch of ink in its wake on her complection.

" ARGGGG WHO threw that ? " she demanded looking a Shunsui particularly. " Ran-chan no one is even near the ink well. And we would all have to cross infront of you to even get to the

desk " Shunsui pointed out. Rangiku turned to Ukitake, in response to her un-voiced question he just shoke his head. " Not me " Kanna voiced before Rangiku asked.

" Well than, how did it hit me ? " her voice wasn't acusing just curious.

" Maybe it was that cute little mouse in the corner there " Shunsui suggested. Rangiku blanched and quickly turned to face the formentioned corner, not believing for a second her captain would allow such an unsanitary creature in his office. But low in behold the white mouse was squated in the corner of the room looking directly at them.

Apparently Kanna was thinking the same thing, except she voiced it. " That mouse is out of place here, Toushiro is to much of a clean freak to allow such a creature " her voice was steely as she glared at the mouse. The others in the room noticed something odd about the creature, it's pure pupel-less yellow eyes were looking right at them. Mice weren't exactly known for their intelligence, infact they have any extremly short attention spand.

However this mouse literally followed their every movment, it was quite unerving. The little creature continued its staring before sqeaking and scurrying off. All the high ranking officers looked at each other with concerned expressions.....the mouse couldn't have....could it? Thankfully Ichigo's loud voice brought the room of shinigame out of their stupor. Ichigo noticed the captains of squads 8 and 13.

" Hey, what are you guys doing here ? " the berry haired captain asked. " Well we were here to check on Toushiro-kun, we felt that reitsu spike and thought it would be wise. " Ukitake smiled warmly at the much younger shinigami. Ichigo didn't even need to ask, something ahd happened...again.

" Im going after him " Kanna suddenly spoke up. Everyones attention now focused on her. " Is that wise kanna-chan, He looked pretty upset " Shunsui inquried. " I'll be fine, don't worry I'll figure out what eaing him kay " with that the fiery girl left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual he glared out at the world, at no in particular just glared ahead of him, while he sorted through his thoughts.

**Hyourinmaru what are we going to do? When ever that demon invades my mind, it completely blocks you off from me**. The young prodigy questioned the great dragon. **' I wish I had an answer for you young one..**

Toushiro sighed lowly, that was just what he didn't want to hear. He knew he should tell someone about the demon that was obviously in soul society, but he knew how that would fair. That would be the dumbest thing ever to do, tell the captains he was hearing a voice that wasn't supposed to be there. And said voice was telling him to kill anything he could. Yeah that would get him closer to regaiing his full postion as a captain.

For now anyway, until he had proof to back up his claim he would deal with this alone. Well not entirely alone Hyourinmaru would always be there. At the thought the dragon rumbled happily in his head . Than he felt her reitsu appear a few feet away. Her reitsu was unmistakable, pure raw unbridled power. So wild yet so controled. Niether of them spoke for a while, she just sat beside him.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long while. " You want to talk about it Tou-Tou-chan " she asked voice missing it's usual gruffness. " Not really " his short answer wasn't good enough for her. " Toushiro you listen to me and you listen good. You arn't alone in this okay. Were all here for you, but we can't help if you wont talk to us dammit ! "

He was used to her harsh manner of dealing with others. " I'm glad your here Kanna " It was true he was glad that she was alive, he was glad to have her yelling at him. But even so he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. He knew she would get all worried and tell Rangiku, probably the rest of the ' group ' and he didn't want that.

She was floored . Not his words, but he look in his eyes. Something beyond pain and lifeless-ness.....an almost soft look. She immidately felt her face heating up and quickly turned her head away so he wouldn't be able to see her face. She inwardly cursed her stupid blood, how dare her body betray her and force the thick fluid to her face.

" Somethng is wrong in soul society " he announced calmly, she did deserve some sort of answer though. She turned instantly back to face him, the blush gone. Now that she was facing him she could see the previous look in his eyes were gone. " What do you mean? " she inquired.

" I can't go into specifics but....there is something here in soul society that shoudn't be ". his voice was low, hard to hear. But at this point that was not uncommon, it was actually expected.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day continued on however this was unlike any other. It started with Rangiku in the office and ink brush suddenly slaming into her face. But Rangiku wouldn't be the only one.

Ichigo and Rukia were plagued by disappearing objects. And flying projectiles. But none of this was done in an obvious way, not at all. The odd goings on happened when they weren't looking directly, just barley catching a glimpse of what happened. Just enough to second guess what they saw.

And Poor Ichigo was being stalked by a mouse. His poor simple mind could't fathom it. Everywhere he went the mouse would follow. However when he was with others, they couldn't see it. It was really beginning to freak him out.

Ukitake found his candy going missing at an astonishing rate, as well as toppled over and missing documents.

Shunsui's alchol was mysteriously gone, at first he thought perhaps he just moved the stash to a different hiding place. But that proved to be wrong, it vanished where ever he hid it.

All of the other captains and even unranked officers were experiencing the same sorts of things. Missing and or flying objects, topled books, shelves and papers. Split ink, destroyed ink brushes.

It became obvious to everyone their was something strange going on, yet all the acts happened fairly spaced and in all cases nothing was distinctively obvious so nothing could be proved as of it was only a matter of time. These kinds of acts continued on over the corse of the nest 3 days, everyone eventually suspected a prankster was on the lose. As for the captain of tenth, the voice would continue, usually during moments where he was to prove his sanity.

For instance, infront of Unohana in particular the voice would over shadow Hyourinmaru demanding he kill the healer. It was hard to act as if nothing was wrong, but he was getting better at resisting the voice. But it was quite clear Unohana suspected somthing, and only Unohana. Rangiku and even Corina were suspicious. Still he was glad the demon wasn't bothering anyone else in the regards of mental activity as of yet.

But the fourth day of the so called pranster events that changed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rangiku yawned loudly as she curled up in her comfy bed. She was exhausted, the mysterious prank puller had struck again. Who ever it was must love to see her actually doing manual labour, because it seemed to favour knocking heavy items over, like the book case.

Or the most ingenious one yet, placing empty sake bottles all over the office, after she had returned from drinking. Her captain was pretty pissed that night...

And speaking of said short captain, she knew with every fibre of her being something was up with him. He was acting pretty strange ever since that nightmare where Ichigo destroyed his door.

She never forgot that look he gave her, it haunted her every night before she slept and when she woke. It was like he knew something the rest didn't...Kanna too they were both suspisous about the alleged ' prankster '.

Still she knew she wouldnt be able to coax the truth out of him, not yet anyway. For now she needed her beauty sleep. And Haineko completely agreed as the cat curled up her slender body into a perfect ball in the back of Rangiku's mind. And with the cat clambered down Rangiku herself fell asleep almost immidately.

------------------

Everything was quiet in the ash cats world, a volcanic fmountain filed covered in a thick coat of ash and dust. As the pretty grey feline curled into a nearly perfect ball and began to doze. Haineko felt her mistress fall asleep and was about to do the same, but a small squeakcaught the cats attention.

Their infront of the great ash cat clearly unafraid was a small white mouse, with glowing yellow eyes, looking right at her.

The cat was immiatelt put on guard, she sesed and evil from this rodent and the great cat pounced with out warning onto the tiny rodent. The small vermen's eyes glowed brighter and haineko found herself unable to feel her wielder. The cat had to scratch that Haineko could feel Rangiku but it was so faint, the cat couldn't contact her. And than a whispered voice said

" Its alright cat of ash, I won't hurt I swear it. But I must begin to be noticed, those fools still don't realize "

Hainecko let out a fearel growl of rage " Don't you dare do anything to her "

But the little mouse only vanished and with it the whispered voice let out a soft giggle while saying " Silly Kitty "

-------------------

Rangiku smiled brightly as she walked into the office, feeling happy and chipper about what she could not be certain.

She saw her captain staring out the window , it looked like he was lost deep in thought. She used great force opening the door creating a rather loud sound, ripping her captain out of his thoughts as he looked at her with confusion, like he was surprised to see her. " HIYA captain " her voice was loud in greeting, She didn't know exactly why he looked at her confused.

Than he spoke " Matsumoto what are you..." she knew what he was about to say and cut him off " What you mean what am I doing here, hello its 1:00 pm my usual time for coming

into work " she stated pointing at the clock. She saw her captain blink a few times before looking back at the window a completely surprised look appeared on his face as he saw the sun buring bright in all her glory.

Her captain looked panic stricken.

"Well Captain I just came to tell you good bye " Wait what? Why the hell did she say that, it was like she couldn't control her mouth. As if she wasn't confused enough she saw her captain looked ten times more confused than her. She could see it, there was fear in his amazing eyes. She had to correct herself she couldn't bare to see that look.

" Matsumoto what do you mean? " he asked even his voice trembled slightly.

" Captain I already told you that I was transferring to the eighth division jeeze. And you wonder why Im leaving, well this is it " she felt her face harden and her eyes narrow glaring at him. Her mind was a dizzying haze. **What Im not transferring I would never ! I don't want to leave. Why am I saying this, why am I glaring at him. Oh god please stop. Haineko what's going on... Haineko. **She could see it the shock and pain he wasn't even bothering to hide. And her faithful cat wasn't answering, hell she couln't feel the great cat at all.

She was terrified, her mind racing she felt so alone without her zanpakto. " Look captain, did you really believe I would stay here ? Really how dumb do you think I am? " her voice was steely and bitter. Why did she continue speaking even though she didn't want to. **Why wouldn't I stay here, please bad me, stop. Can't you see your huting him ! **She yelled inwardly at herself.

She found herself continuing to speak " Why would I stay with you when you are always so mean. I went through hell worrying over your short ass when Aizen toke you away. And when you got back all you did was yell at me and scold me. You were terrible like a mini Aizen!"

**NOOO that's not true. Captain please you must hear me..No...no..no please don't look at me like that**

Her silent plea went unheard as he stared wide eyed at her, and she continued. " Than when Kanna-chan and Corina-chan confronted you, you just killed them. All because they cared, why would I put myself in a place where I could be next huh. You don't care for anyone but yourself. That's why Hyourinmaru abandoned you, you weren't worthy. That's why all of soul society hates you !

**WHAT? He didn't kill them ! No captain that's not me Please don't believe her, you didn't. No one hates you**. She wanted to cry, to scream to do anything not to see that look on his face, such pain, such a look of betrayal.

Stil her voice continued on, in the other wise silent atmosphere, " Look at you just standing there like you don't even remember doing any of that. Your so perfect right? Little genius prodigy, good at everything. I HATE YOU !!! Maybe, maybe your mother was right, your are just a monster trying to rip apart everyone elses happiness !!"

**That's not true I could never hate you captain. Please stop this isn't me ! **she screamed into her mind. That's when everything when white, there was nothing. She was just floating in a void.

" Of course that's you Rangiku " a voice whispered to her softly, a voice that did not belong to her precious Haineko.

" What the, who are you " she asked finally able to speak, her voice breaking under her misery and tears.

"You did that you siad that. You broke him so bad, he cannot be fixed. Your evil, it was completely un warranted. You just wanted to see his pain. Because that's the kind of person you are, an evil vixan. " The voice replied softly.

She shoke her head feeblely , she knew in her mind none of this was true it was all a dream, but just like her mouth moving without her control, so were her thoughts. She believed the voice even though she knew she shoudln't.

Than she bolted staight panting hard, looking around she found herself in her room. The tears were still buring down her face, she was paniced.** Relax Rangiku, that was all a stupid dream**. Haineko's slightly lazy voice came through loud and clear. **Oh Haineko Im so glad your here. It felt so real ! **she argued with the cat. **Its a demon of some sort, it appeared to me in the form of a mouse. stupid thing a mouse of all creatures. Rangiku this demon has an agenda here.**

The busty blondes mind was throughly exhausted, but than something came back to her. A few nights ago her captain woke from a nightmare looking at her with the same eyes from her dream....all her thought processes froze momentarily . Her eyes widened in realization the demon...it had been visiting her captiain, she understood now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I would like to thank these reviewers for chapter 6- **MoonDrake **and **funnyjunkie **who I forhot to add in the thanks a million apologies

And a million thanks to the following for reviweing the last chp-

**funnyjunkie**, **kbookworm3**, **miyukiHitsugaya**


	9. The Charmer

A/N _ Just to clear things up although Im a proud supporter of Hitsu/Matsu but this isn't a HitsuxMatsu story lol- their relationship in this story is pure friendship lol ^.^.....but they are cute together

=D. Truth is I don't think I could write a very effective Hitsu x Matsu story, anywho that's enough rambling please enjoy

Chp # - The Charmer

Cry, Crap, piss and eat that's all that stupid little creature did. The powerful general of the underworlds army just wanted to slit its annoying little neck and drink its fluids.......

Given the current situation however Damian could not. His neutral face portrayed nothing of his dark thoughts. That damn cut throat bitch of a leader they had made some sort of pact with this idiotic girl to offer her a permanet place in hell and her child would not be harmed.

This was ridiculous, it wasn't natural she should be killed, this stupid Momo girl. Hell the fact that leader was nothing more than the lover of the last ruler was bullshit in his eyes. Their true leader, the one of royal un-tainted demon blood was god knows where.

" So your the leader of the underworld army " Momo inquired over her precious Sasuke's crying.

Damian choose just to pretend she never spoke to him. **We better being going into battle soon, cause I really need to kill something **he thought lazily.

" you know you remind me alot of this arrancar my husband created. He had dark hair and didn't show any emotion either " Momo continued not realising the other presence didn't want her voice to be heard. But she continued on talking and talking until finally Damians famous violent side was brought out.

The orange eyed demon general stood up swiftly, pining Momo to the nearest wall by her throat. Hands in an iron grasp and tighting around her thin easily breakable neck

" Why do you never shut the fuck up. I hate loud prey " his voice was dark, meaning every word he spoke. Yes souls like Momo annoying ones were the ones he favored to kill.

" Y-you can't I'm in a an agreement with her majesty " Momo was able to squeak.

" You listen and listen good you stupid bitch. I am not loyal to our current _goddess _" he said the tital with scron. " I am loyal to one man and one alone, the true leader of the underworld. If you continue to bother me, I will slice open your body and devour your insides. Than use your skin as a fucking carpet "

Momo paled at hearing his threat. She realized immediately this demon wasn't lying. She nodded weakly and was thrown hard onto the stone floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rangiku was a fidgety mess. She was preparing to go into the office, she had been working on what she would say all morning since she awoke from that demonic mouse indused nightmare. She wasn't able to sleep after that. But know how much she played out the conversation in her mind she didn't have the nerve to face him.

Not after realizing the demon did the same thing to him. In his mind she betrayed him, and her mind it was true. Because that was the demons power, she was sure it was capable of far more things but that power as of yet was its only given one. The demon could make you believe what ever it siad to you, the power of suggestion. She was a coward, which Haineko was reminding her of nearly every hour.

" I can't " she whispered to know one, in her silent room.

Instead of going into work she decided to get comfrot.

Thirty minutes later she was at her favourite bar ordering her 12th drink. With her mind all fuzzy she already beginning to feel better. " Now I just need to stay away from mice and I'll be okay " she siad to herself. The alcohol made her forget she wasn't alone in a crowed bar. " Why you afraid of mice " a male voice asked. Rangiku turned slowly to face the man who spoke to her.

Even in her semi-drunk state she found him odd looking. Spiky lite brown hair, and eyes hidden by a pair of HUGE sunglasses which covered the entire top half of his perfectly proportioned face. They were tinted so dark you couldn't see the eyes underneath. In her daze she didn't even register the shinigami's outfit he wore.

" I am not afraid of mice pal. And I don't feel like being hit on, okay hun " she said softly, she wanted to yell at the stranger for interrupting her thoughts but just didn't have the heart. She really didn't feel like being hit on right now though.

The young man just smiled good naturedly at her. " Wow you must be used to having guys come on to you for you to openly say that. But I wasn't hitting on you miss, just converationalizing. You just seem down " his voice still held an overall happy albeit bored tone to it.

Rangiku was now more focoused on the man....not hitting on her, well that would be a first. She looked at him seriously fully expecting him to be looking at her chest. Although see couldn't see his eyes for his overly large glasses, the way his head was postioned suggested he was looking at her face. Whoever this stranger was he was unknowingly taking her mind off of the problem that had caused her to drown her sadness in sake, and for that she was greatful.

" So when I report back to the captain who shall I say was bothering me at the bar ? " she inquired not really meaning it. Because in truth the mans presence wasn't a bother, and she doubted she could consume enough alcohol to make her speak to her captain at current. She made sure to watch his face critically, judging his reactions. Rangiku wasn't an easy catch and this guy, whatever goal he had in mind was going to learn that.

He grinned slightly in reply " well than from that badge your a vice-captain, sweet. Anyhow I know I'm not bothering you. Its written all over your face, your glad to have a distraction. "

Rangiku was surprised she knew she wasn't that easy to read, this guy was good.

" Yeah keep dreaming kid, your not a distraction " she said smoothy her icy blue orbs analyzing him, even in her half drunk state.

His smile droped " yeah miss say what you want. Your here avoiding a problem. Everyone who comes to bars and drinks with that look on their face is avoiding a problem. Hell I know 'cause I myself am avoiding something I shouldn't be...but what the fuck, the sweet temptation of sake was too great "

Oh he was good, and obviously a very intelligent man. Rangiku downed her current cup and ordered another, its than she noticed his uniform. " Prehaps your right, so stranger what squad are you from ? "

" Good ol' rowdy squad five. " he answered. " Ah Ichigo-kun as a suprior " she mumbled.

The mysterious man didn't answer. He knew she was about to leave, and he was glad he was able to help the obviously distressed blonde beauty. Sure enough Rangiku payed for all her drinks and stood up, as she turned to walk away she haulted and looked back " Im Rangiku Matsumoto, vice-captain of tenth division "

He stood up and faced her a smile on his concealed face .." Nice to meet you miss Matsumoto I'm Tain "

With that she turned to leave, she was headed for the office. She wouldn't ever admit out loud but she was impressed with him. Most men she met at the bar were no where near as intelligent as that man, and none were decent enough to look at her face the whole time. And NONE cared about anything she may have been feeling, all they wanted was ass.

He was a charming man, but somehow she got the feeling she shouldn't trust him, no matter how charming he could be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There she was an hour later nearly completely sober walking into the office.

Her captain delegently filling out paper work, his bored dull eyes reading the documents with very little intrest. " I was wondering when you would finally come in. Your late even for you " he adressed her quietly, there was nothing to his voice, it was as blank as his eyes.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. " Captain Im sorry " she said eyes downcast. He looked up at her, he was confused but made sure his stone mask was in place.

" In the dream, the demon induced nightmare what I said it wasn't true. Im sorry, really sorry " she siad solemnly.

This time he didn't hide his shock.

**What the how did she....it must have went to her as well. What ever it is, its now not only plaguing my mind but hers as well. **He was sad to hear it, that she was being subjigated to that demons terrible power as well.** From what shes saying young one, she must have seen the same dream as you only from a different perspective. **He nodded inwardly to his dragon

" So than it is visting your dreams as well " he stated. She looked at him, eyes shining with guilt and sorrow. " Yes the demon is. I was in the office, and you I..." it was so hard to tell him what her dream had been. " It was like I couldn't control what I said to you ...none of that was true captain. I feel so awful even though it really didn't happen. " she struggled with her words

But he undrestood, of corse he did the same thing happened to him...only now the demon was planting evil suggestions in his head. " Its all right Mastumoto , after all it didn't really happen like you said " even though he said it, she knew he didn't believe his own words. Because the simple truth for the both of them..it really did happen. The demons dark power made that dream real to the both of them. And Rangiku wasn't going to pushed away not again.

It seemed she always allowed the men she was closest to push her aside, well she was not going to let that happen again. " Captain please..no more lies " she pleaded. " You know as well as I do that nightmare was real to us...I saw your face, please don't push us away, push me away "

He looked down at the documents and resumed signing, It hurt her...his silence. She toke that as his answer, so she was surprised when he spoke a few moments later.

" Mastumoto you remember what I told Kurosaki the night of his wedding ? " his voice was so soft, it was almost whispered. Rangiku nodded numbly she did remember.

" Yes you said that you didn't regret your existence, and even though a bunch of terrible things happened to you. You said that you were happy, and that in time all wounds heal

even yours would " she replied almost robotically.

" The truth Matsumoto is I lied. Because what that demon showed me through that nightmare, is without you I wouldn't be able to heal myself "

The busty women stopped dead, she swore every bodily function of hers stopped. " You have been at my side for so long there is no one I trust more, and after that nightmare I felt betrayed. " He wondered if this wise telling her the truth, but what else could he do? After all she said that she wanted the truth...no more lies.

Rangiku couldn't believe he actually opened up to her. It was the break through so many had been hopeing for. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, even though he just admitted to feeling betrayed by her. That didn't matter so much at the moment. She smiled a breath takingly soft smile. She hadn't worn such a smile in a very, very long time. And before he even knew what was going on she wrapped her incredibly strong arms around him, squeezing his small frame tightly never wanting to let go.

" OH captain, lets never let this terrible demon come between us again okay. Because were partners and best friends and nothing is going to change that. My breasts and I swear we always be here for you, because your only a cute little kid with some anger mangement problems " she squealed in delight. All the while her captain was being smothered between her famous breasts, his angery cries for freedom were muffled out by the mounds of flesh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------next day_ bar-------------------------------------

Rangiku downed another glass happily not caring that it was the middle of the day. Truth be told she was hiding from her captain, apparently he didn't take well to being called ' cute, little and had anger issues '. Plus after her bone breaking, suffocating hug, in her excitment she split a mixture of tea and ink all over the stack of paper work. Than said concoction pooled onto the floor making this HUGE stain.

Honestly she probably won't be returning to work until she's sure she would be safe from his icy wrath.

" Come on bar keep, have some sympathy. Captain Kurosaki almost caught me not working today Now I have to find a new spot to avoid work. " a familiar bored / slightly happy voice whined. Rangiku immidately perked up she recognized that voice. The beautiful blonde turned to see the source sure enough there was a young man slumped over the counter obviously pleading with bar tender for a free drink.

His natural looking spiky hair in a messy style, but it seemed to suit him just fine. Huge sun glasses tinted so dark nothing behinde them could be seen. It was the man she met yesterday at this very bar. She thought hard trying to recall their prevous interaction from her drunken haze that night. Tain, that was it Tain was his name. He was from Ichigo's squad if she recalled right.

" Hey kid, that's not how you go about getting a free drink " she stated calmly as she sauntered over to him. Tain turned to face her, his previous frown was replaced by a smile when he saw her,

" Miss Matsumoto, hello again "

" Hey look don't call me that alright. ANYTHING but ' miss ' " she demanded, for some reason having this man call her that made her uncomfrotable. She couldn't judge his reaction for most of his face was hidden, but he smiled just a tad wider. " Okay how about....Rangiku-san " he questioned. For some reason that still didn't sound right but she decided to overlook it.

" That's better, and how would you like to be adressed? " she voiced her own question. " well I really don't like to be adressed formally so just plain ol' Tain is fine "

Rangiku nodded " Well Tain, like I said not the best way to get a free drink " she stated knowingly. After all she had come here so much she knew how to get free beats. " Oh really, so you know how I can get that crabby old dude to give me a free one ? " his voice sounded curious. Rangiku nodded a sleek smile on her face, " Hey Teddie " she called over the counter. The bar tender turned a furious look on his face.

" Who dare had the gull to call me that " he demanded. Rangiku waved her hand " I do, Teddie ". Ted looked her and let out a throttling laugh . " Oh it's just you Ran-chan, what can I

do you for? " Ted asked all anger completely gone from his voice. " Teddie what say you give me and my friend here a free one, and I promise to bring the gang by the next time " the blonde beauty bargened.

Ted laghed at her good naturedly " alright Ran-chan, but only 'cause your my favourite customer ". And Ted went about making up thier glasses.

Tain had to admit he was rather impressed by the women. " Thanks Rangiku-san " he looked at her smiling face and felt happy to see her so happy.

" Rangiku-san Im glad that you aren't sad anymore. Your much more beautiful when you smile " he said with a small smile of his own.

Rangiku just stared at him, the smile gone. She couldn't believe this man.....she hadn't even seen his face and yet, it all ready felt like they were friends.

Tain, he was a mystery that she was determended to figure out. This man she was sure could charm even the late Soi-Fon.

Yes Charming indeed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I gotta admit Tain is one of my fovourite oc's for this story ^.^

Thanks to the following reviewers : **avatar-chik** , **ToushirouLover **, **MoonDrake , Ielouchgurl , funnyjunkie**


	10. Being stalked

..

A/N- I gotta admit Im having fun messing with Ichi-chans sanity lol ^.^

Chp # 10- Being stalked

He could feel it, it was there right now trailing him like it had been for last few days. Ichigo _knew _it was there, it didn't matter if he was the only who ever saw it in the act.

That little white creature was following him. Ichigo tried his best to clear his mind and think rationally. Rangiku had come to him about an hour ago an told him to come to tenth in a little while, after the captains meeting today. Which Ichigo was currently on the way to. He was walking down one of the open halls in his division, minding his own business when that feeling came over him.

The feeling of little tiny yellow eyes following him, those little tiny feet padding silently after him. He couldn't really explain it, there was no reitsu behind him, no sign of another soul....but it was there. This feeling of paranoia had began to plague him ever since that mouse had started stalking him. Now Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't stupid like everyone sometimes thought, dense definitely but not stupid. He knew how the idea that a mouse was stalking him sounded, absolutely insane.

But than even if no one else saw it, it still doesn't change the fact he did. The orange haired captain whirled around sharply, he held his breath slightly at seeing its round little form hault as he had stopped. His amber brown eyes narrowed at it glaring, it stared right back at him. The small creatures whiskers moving about as its little nose collected nearby scents.

Ichigo just continued to look at the tiny vermin.....and stared, for a long time. And the little mouse stared right back.

" Would you stop following me ! Your making look like a freaking nut job ! Dammit " he raised his voice at the mouse. The little creature just cocked its head to the side, as if it didn't understand.

This only further infuriated Ichigo. " You little bastard I KNOW you can understand me ! Im warning to quit trailing me or Im going to start laying mouse traps all over the division ! " he theartened.

A passing squad member watched the exchange from a distance, clearly worried about her captains sanity.

The rather new member decided she really didn't want to be apart of her captains hallucinations and slowly walked away.

The mouse it seemed either didn't understand his threat or wasn't worried because it continued sitting there looking cute, with its stark white fur and twitchy nose.

What really pissed him off is the mouse had shown itself to practically all of his division, but no one ever saw it in the act of following him. Like it was choosing to mock his sanity. Hell his division had seen the creature so often they deciede to name it, according to his beloved wife the mouse was called Chappy. And to make matters worse Rukia had told him NOT to harm squad fives new mascot. According to her Chappy was a very good mouse.

Chappy would appear in the cornors when a division member was feeling down and cheer them up with its cuteness, or most commonly it would come during trianing sessions. And Chappy never left any holes in the wall or got into any of the food, or even defecated in the division. Ichigo had tried in vain to tell Rukia those things are exactly what made the mouse suspicious.

It didn't ACT like a mouse. It mostly appeared to the division during their training practices, and wacthed them...closely like it was scoping out the divisions power. But Rukia just dismissed his perfectly plausible explanation.....it was so strange.

Meanwhile the staring contest continued.

High above him Ichigo didn't even realize a pair of eyes watching his insanity with curiosity. Tain had thought he finally escaped the captain, since he was last almost discovered.

So when he heard yelling that sounded alot like the captains, he logically asumed Ichigo was yelling at HIM.

Tain was surprised that he was actually seeing one of the now famous bouts of captain Kurosaki's insanity. " Well what do yea know. He really does think theres a mouse stalking him. " Tain muttered to himself lazily. So far he had heard the captain both adress and threaten air, because that's all that Ichigo was facing. There really wasn't a mouse there, unless of course it was a phantom rodent.

After a while Tain heard more of Ichigo's delusional argument with the imaginary creature. " Look you little fur ball, I don't care if the division likes you. " his voice wasn't exactly yelling but it also wasn't quiet, so Tain could hear him pretty well. " That's not a reason to follow me ! "

The sun glasses wearing shinigami blanched.......**He's talking...to the imaginary mouse. Wow the captain really IS loseing it**

Tain decided it was rather pathetic seeing the famous Ichigo Kurosaki in this state. And up until this moment the new Shinigami had alot respect for the famous Ichigo Kurosaki. And if Tain wanted to save what ever little respect for the berry head he had left he had to call the captain on his insanity issue.

" Captain Kurosaki could you stop talking to animals that aren't there, that way I can continue to sleep " Tain called out making sure his voice was loud enough to be carried to Ichigo.

Ichigo immediately turned to face the sudden voice.

Ichigo spotted a lone Shinigami, lying on his front head proped up with his hands, looking right at him. Ichigo was more than startled he didn't even _sense _this guy. And he had been here the whole freaking time, listening to Ichigo argue with a creature no one else could see .

Ichigo scowled before shunpoeing up to the roof beside the man that called out to him. Ichigo now beside the division member looked down on his still lying form. Tain turned around so he was lying on his back, able to see the captains permanently scowling face looking at him. Most new division members would be rather intimidated by the scowl Ichigo was giving him, but just he shrugged it off.

The brown haired soul returned Ichigo's scowl with loop sided smile. " Hello captain sir. Enoying this fine day ? " Tain inquired voice sounding bored and light.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at this guy, the captain couldn't believe that he couldn't sense this man at all. Sure he wasn't known for his ability with searching out and identifying reitsu but he knew enough.

" Who the hell are you and what are you doing up here " Ichigo wasn't in the greatest mood after his arguement with that cocky little rodent. Tains smile vanished and his mouth turned into a wavering little frown....like a child about to cry and his voice matched. " Captain Im so hurt that you don't know my name " he cried dramactically. Ichigo scoffed at the man.

" Start talking " Ichigo demanded.

Tains smile slowly crept back onto his hidden features. " Alright Im Tain of squad five....unseated. And I was currently ignoring all my squad duties and sleeping on this roof, before your loud delusional arguement awoke me from fitful slumber " the young looking shinigami answered his captain with no malice at all.

Ichigo looked like was just slapped in the face. Tain just looked at his captain critically trying to figure out why ichigo'd face turned so suddenly. " Don't worry captain sir, I promise I won't tell anyone of your developing insanity. You know, that your actually conversing with the alleged stalking mouse " his smile never left. But Tains smile was much different than the late Gin Ichimaru. Gins was really creepy, like supremely creepy. It made practically everyone uncomfortable.

Tains neerly constant smile, was just that, a smile. It didn't have a double meaning like Gins, it wasn't creepy, just there.

Ichigo meanwhile couldn't believe this new information. This guy Tain...was unseated, there was no way he couldn't be. There is just no way someone as weak as an unseated officer would be able to hide there presence from a captain class. Not only that but this guy had the guts to openly admit to his own captain that he was blatantly ignoring work in favour of sleeping.

**Well..at least he's honest** Ichigo argued with himself.

" Tain right, look just get to work dammit " Ichigo ordered, Ichigo did not want Rukia to find out that division members were slacking. Hell this guy was slacking even worse than Rangiku. At least she showed up, _than _left. Tain who was still lying on his back looking up at Ichigo didn't respond meerly faced his captain. Unfortunately for Ichigo Tains face couldn't be read. After all most of his face was covered by those ridiculously big sunglasses.

After a few more minutes Ichigo got annoyed. " Look quit freaking staring at me "

" Umm captain, correct me if Im wrong...but isn't there a meeting going on now? " Tain inquired attaching a yawn to the end of his sentence.

Ichigo's whole face fell, as he absorbed the much lower ranking shinigami's words. How long had that summons been now. About 20 or so minutes sounded right..... Ichigo didn't even adress the man, Tain as he shunpoed as quickly as he was able the first division.

Tain just smiled after him, watching him disppear. After he was sure his captain was long gone Tain looked down at the spot where Ichigo was yelling at the mouse. And smile fell from his face, the truth was he knew his captain wasn't crazy. There on the ground looking straight up at him was a little white mouse. Even though Tain could also see it, didn't mean he was going to broadcast it. **Besides its more fun lettting the captain think he's crazy **he thought joyously, before shunpoeing off to find a new place to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though this issue was a days old already, he couldn't let it go.

Mainly because Toushiro found himself bent over scrubing this immpossible stain, no matter what cleaning solution he used it wouldn't come out. So yeah he was still upset with the women who caused this, added to the fact that she hadn't been into work since than, and she should be the one doing this not him.

Little did Rangiku know, that the stain was still there, she thought it would be safe to return now. So she strolled into the office casually of course. But stopped dead when she the massive black stain still embedded in the wooden floor. Toushiro senseing her turned deathly slowly to face her, sending a infamous glare which was only intensified by the dull look in his eyes.

She gulped nervously " Hello Captain, I see that little ol' mess of mine is still there ".

He didn't say anything in response just turned his glare to the stain, as if he glared at it long enough it would disapear.

Normally this kind of silence would be bad, however there was no cold chill in the room, no temperature drop. That ment she was pretty much off the hook even he was obviously supremely annoyed. So the busty women sat on the sofa and watched him scrub the floor furiously. It was the perfect time to get her problems off her abnormally large chest.

" So, Captain I met this guy at Teddies yesterday " she started.

" Matsumoto I already told you a multitude of times Im not going ' whack ' the bar folk that hit on you " his voice was a monotone.

Rangiku just blinked...she doesn't ask him to take care of _that _many bar folk, when they won't stop harrassing her....does she. The exubrent blonde choose to just shrug that off for now.

" No, no captain this ones not on the hit list...yet. Anywho it's odd he says he's in Ichigo-kuns squad, but I never heard of him. And I went through the records this morning and apparently theres' no such shinigami. I was hoping you could help me captain " She explained.

While he continues his rough scrubbing motions he sighed in defeat " What's his name? "

" He didn't give me a last name, but his first name his Tain...he was really strange, he wore these HUGE sun glasses. Im not kidding they were so big they covered half his face.....I wonder if he's blind, next time I see him I'll have to ask. "

Rangiku waited for a few moments for a response, but when none came she looked over at him. Toushiro was frozen in place, not literally but he was so still you would think he was. " Captain? You okay...did you get that stain? " She asked, curious if he finally defeated the evil stain that wouldn't disappear. But that theory proved false.

.........." Tain "............His voice was quiet like he was contemplating something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was racing as fast as he possibly could, he was in for it now. He was late...that was understatement.

It toke about 5 minutes for him to reach the door, he let out a long breath, and the door flew open for him. A line of very irritated captains was looking right at him, the head captain sitting in his chair while the rest were lined up in two parrallel lines infront of him towards each sides. The entire meeting hall was unusually silent as Ichigo strolled in, he looked at each captain none looked all that pleased.

The captains had been stressed with these pranks and they were all stretched a little thin.

" Captain Kurosaki, would you like to enlighten us as to why you decieded to be over 20 minutes late to the meeting " Yammamoto's voice was harsh and stern as it always was, but Ichigo could hear the old man was not happy. Ichigo knew he had to rectify the situation...but what could he say ' sorry sir I was arueing with this mouse that's been stalking me' he knew that wouldn't go well.

" Well sir you see umm....someone had been following me and I was trying to lose them. I guess I forgot about the meeting. Than I found one of my division members who was completely blowing off work and well yeah..that's the story " Ichigo replied knowing his answer was rather weak but praying the other captains left it alone.

Yamamoto raised an ancient brow in question " Oh really this stalker than...who is it captain Kurosaki "

**Shit ! He knows** Ichigo thought angrily. The strawberry didn't answer. Ichigo wasn't a liar so from this point on he coudln't say anything that wouldn't reveal his sliping sanity. Yamamoto opened his tiny eyes looking right at the captain of fifth " Ichigo Kurosaki you will stay behinde after this meeting is adjourned take your place ". Ichigo nodded stiffly and stode at the end of the nearest line beside Kanna.

He didn't know whether to relieved or nervous, he was not looking forward to a private meeting with the head captain.

" Now we have dissussed each divisions issues involving the strange happenings as of late, however no suggestion of how to solve this issue had been mentioned " Yamamoto got the meeting back on track. " I say we find the bastard and kill him...I volunteer " Zaraki stated smiling that animalistic smile of his.

" That's a wonderful idea ! " Kanna said sarcastically , than she added in an irritated tone " accept who-ever is doing this is so adapt at hiding their reistu that we can't even locate them ! " she was clearly annoyed by the lumbering giants one minded focus. None of the others would voice it but they all silently agreed with her. Zaraki just glared at her, while she returned the gesture. **This is so stupid! Dammit why am I so pissed all of the sudden . Its all Ichigo's fault as soon as he entered I started feeling like this **she thought angrily while glancing at Ichigo.

All of the other captains were experincing similar emotions, they all looked strained. And Going completely unoticed was the little white mouse sitting on Ichigo's shoulder, its eyes glowing with amuesment as it watched it's handy work unfold.

Ichigo was the only one who was unaffected by the demonic presence on his shoulder, the only ones who's thoughts were currently free and normal. Even the head captain looked more agitated . Something Kanna had said had struck something in Ichigo... the prankster was able to completely hide themselves absolutely unoticable. His thoughts immidately difted back to just a few minutes ago meeting Tain.

He recalled that he a captain wasn't even able to detect that man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rangiku blinked a few times " Do you know him captain? " she inquired.

He shoke his head slowly " The name is framilliar to me, that's all ".

Rangiku wanted to sigh, he was withdrawing again. She had been so exactically happy that he had opened up to her, even if it wasn't very much. He was stateing what she already knew to be the truth, but it was a start. And now he seemed determined to keep everyone away again, something she didn't want.

" Well anyway he's very strange captain. But for some reason I can't bring myself to dislike him, he's a whats the word.....charming. I thought I should come to you. Because theres something about him, I don't what but...I sense extreme power from him. Captain he was able to completely hide his reitsu, it was like he wasn't

even there " she explained.

He didn't know why that mans name sounded so framilliar but it did. And it was eating at him now, even Hyourinmaru was restless. " Matsumoto if you have suspisions on this man, than act on them. Your a vice-captain, and if you think there's something this man is hiding than find out what it is " his voice was quiet as he said it, not even looking at her instead his vision focused on the paperwork.

Rangiku thought about it for a moment... He was right of course, she decieded as soon as she was able to she would blow of work and attempt to find him

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------captains meeting-------------------------------

Ichigo couldn't believe how down hill this was turning there were arguements breaking out between the captains like wildfires, it seemed they were all in a foul mood even the ever gentle Unohana. Ichigo didn't want to bring this up however because he didn't want a room full of hostile ellite shinigami more annoyed with him.

**" This is fun, they're all so easy to get rilled up...not like that little dragon "**

Ichigo nearly had a heart attack as he sharply turned his head to see that little mouse sitting on his shoulder. He wanted to shout at it, but kept his mouth shut, it had just suddenly appeared out of no where. The liitle demon easily read his thoghts **" That's not true Ichigo-chan I was here from the beginning, infact right after you left that man Tain back at your division. He's funny I like him..maybe I'll play with him later. "**

**What that's not possible I..Damn why the hell are you following me. What to want? **Ichigo demanded inwardly, he knew if he spoke aloud than his cover would be only response he got was a small girlish giggle, he confirmed it was definitely female. Than the demons first sentence came back to him and he paled. **What the hell, why are you messing with all the captains and what do you mean by their easier than the little dragon ? **He demanded

**" Wow I've been in and out of your head for a while now, but I didn't know you could be this dense " **

Ichigo was getting angier and angier at this little paracite. **" Yes that's right anger, hate. despair , pain its what I thrive on. Keep letting those things consume you. Besides its exactly how it sounds....Its so easy to control them once there angry."** the creature had an odd tone while saying the last part.

Ichigo suddenly understood...he was standing in a room full of pretty pissed off captains...." Shit " he said out loud.

**" swearing isn't very becoming Ichigo-chan, now if you'll excuse me theres a whole room full of captains who's mental health I haven't tampered with yet " **and it just disappeared just like that. Ichigo couldn't feel it at all. He looked over the room frantically

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vice-captain of tenth division had once agin left while she was supposed to be working, but that wasn't knew for her. She had waited until a pre-planned accident in the kitchen occurred that required the captains attention before making a break for it.

Rangiku was currently sneaking around the fifth division in hopes to find Tain, before he found her. But so far she couldn't find him at all, he was either not here or had no reitsu which would be impossble. He wouldn't have even made it into the shinigami academy.

" Damn where are you " she cursed quietly.

" Who you looking for Rangiku-san? "

The sudden voice startled her so bad she swore she visibly jumped and let out a squeak of surprise. The vice-captain turned swiftly to come face to fave with Tains smiling face.

" Holy crap don't scare me like that! Jeeze your as bad as captain. I was so startled by breasts almost hit me, than I would fall over face first and they would smother me to death " she exclaimed rather dramactically. Tain just looked at her, his secret face still smiling.

" Well maybe you should talk to them. I mean if your female parts hate you enough to consciously try to murder you than you three might want to have a sit down. " He joked with her.

Rangiku smiled at him. " No we always get into arguements when ever we talk " she replied, since they were casually talking about her breasts she expected him to be looking at her famous girls. But once again he proved to have more honor than even Renji because he still looking at her face.

He laughed lightly at her comment " Is that so, maybe you should find someone else to converse with than " he suggested

It seemed he was extremely easy for her to talk with, because the words were free flowng from her mouth now. " You offering hun "

He didn't miss a beat " only if you want ".

" Well in that case maybe I am. " she replied right back, she was having fun. But she hasn't forgotten why she searched him out. She had to deverge useful information from him, because she knew that he knew something about was going on. And even if he didn't he was still rather suspicious.

" In that case let the interrogation begin " he annouced jovially.

" Alright than you have to have heard about whats been going on latly. What do you make of it ? " she inquired getting sraight to the point. His mouth remained upturned in that small little smile of his. " Well to be honset I disagree with everyone here in soul socirty " he stated vaguly while walking forward. Rangiku quickly matched his stride.

" What do you mean" " she asked, slightly confused. " I mean that half the shinigmai think its a prankster, the other half think its some kind of vengeful force. " he glanced at Rangiku while saying the next part " Than there are those who think it's evil ".

Rangiku had to mask her shock, it was like he knew what she had thoughtt of the demon...but that just wasn't possible. " Than if you don't think any of those what is your opinion? "

Tain raised his head to the sky looking upwards at the swirling clouds. " Its definitely not a prankster who-ever these souls are they seem to have some kind of agenda where as a prankster is all about fun. To be honset it seems like their testing us. To me it's almost to obvious. I mean nothing catosrophic has happened. They haven't hurt anyone. Its like their setting the higher ups against each other." he replied his voice for once serious in sound.

Rangiku could only stare wide eyes at him...how the hell did he come to that conclusion it was the least likely, though pluasible she had to admit. But something in that sentence bothered her.

" Tain you said they...but there's only one "

He only continued smiling at her, as if he knew something the rest of soul society didn't. " Rangiku-san..I doubt one being alone can pop up in all the places this alleged prankster has, with out there being an accomplise of some sort. But..than this is my belief just as you asked right. "

Thinking back on it, the demon has appeared all over the divisions at time intervals much to fast, even at the same time.

All the sudden he haulted abruptly, his stance ridgid.

Rangiku looked over at him, " Tain...whats wrong? " she questioned.

" Quickly Rangiku-san we have to get to the first division court yard ! " he exclamied his voice suddenly suonding very alarmed, it complelty threw her off. The busty blonde was about to protest when she felt it. A flurry of rietsu's blowing up like a bomb, all of the captains. she felt all of them mingling into one. Kanna, Zaraki, Ichigo even Unohana and Ukitake all their reitsu was spiked way up. The dense reitsu was so heavy so powerful that all the shinigami around them were colasping where they stood.

And in the middle of the shinigmi reitsu she felt two not one very dark energy signals. And together both her and Tain went as fast they could to the first division.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Yay we're moving along ^.^- any questions ask and i'll try to clear them up as long as they don't give away the story.

A million thanks to : **ToushirouLover **, **funnyjunkie **, **FallenHope-Angel**


	11. Twins

A/N- Hello everyone Im so sorry for the extreamly long wait but my entire story plus the first one got deleted off the comp, and I kinda lost interest for a while, but now im back and going to keep persevereing lol.

Chp- # 11- Twins

pupiless firey orange eyes scanned the scene unfolding before them, with supreme disinterest. Sure he finally was able to find the twins, and was shocked to find the two demons in soul society but that was about all he felt. Damian could care less to as why the two small demons were engaged in battle with all the shinigami captains.

He watched as all the officers released their reitsu's, than watching Cloe and Clove do the same. He honestly couldn't believe it was this easy to sneak into soul society completely undetected. But than only high class demons such as himself could come and go as they pleased, it was a demon art he had mastered long ago.

Other than hightly skilled warriors, that only ones to perfect the demonic shadow art were demonic spies like the twins. As the General Damian would have been briefed on any spy mission. For now he chose not to dwell on it, instead he watched from his high vantage point as the encounter escalated.

-------------------------

All the captains eyes were locked on the two small cat sized brown creatures. They looked identical to each other in every way but one. One of the creature was smaller and had bigger yellow eyes than the other. Thats, the one that had morphed from a tiny white mouse. The creatures had red fur edging their tiny featured wings as well as all four legs. They had sharp but tiny claws and a turtle like beaks that had two spikes.

**" Hello captains of soul society " **a soft female voice greeted them with a small giggle. All the captains narrowed their eyes at the smaller creature who had just stepped forward and bowed slightly. " What is the meaning of this, why are demons such as your selves doing here? " Yammamoto demanded with all the intimidation he could mangage.

**"Ah greeting little Yammy I havn't seen you for nearly a thousand years now, your all grown up ne. Such a fine leader "** the female whispered again. Yammamoto opened his eyes and looked directly at her. No one else was willing to speak. Though their pressures were raised quite high. Ichigo remembered it how they ended up here. The captains just got angrier and angrier at each other untill they all blew up and started attacking. Thats when these two appeared suddenly in the meeting hall.

All the captains than directed their rage on the small things and chased them out here. Finally it seemed Yammamoto remembered " I see Cloe its you...So this is your true form. What are you doing here Cloe? " the old man demanded. There was a rush a awwed murmurs through the captains. Ichigo of course was lost and now wasn't the time to ask.

**" Why little Yammy Im only having fun. Clove and I thought we should see how good your men were. I must say Im sorely disappointed " **Cloes voice was still as low and soft as a whisper.

" What! Disappointed, I show you , you fuzzy little squirrel" Kurosutchi hissed grabbing his zanpaktos hilt. The only thing going through his mind was his miss direted pride and the thought of a new test subject. But before anyone else could react the slightly bigger Clove who was as still as a satue was surrounded in a whirl of dark reitsu as his tiny boody expanded till he was horse sized.

The little wings were no longer little and the features of said wings were now all red and spiked. the tiny clwas were massive and his face contorted with fury as angry violent growls ripped they're way from his chest. The mad scientist didn't care, though he was impressed and the logical part of his brain told him to stand down. Another much smaller part was listening to the rage and anger, he released his zanpakto's shikai.

And after that a few others joined him, Iakkaku, Ichigo drew his permanently released shikai, Kenpachi drew his battered blade, all the others merely unsheathed thier wepons but didn't release them.

Cloe turned to her twin **" Clove my dearest brother which one? " **she asked for all ears to hear..

Clove's violent snarls died down but didn't cease, he scanned the line of captains. Each captain held the demons gaze.

" Old man Yama You seem to know them? " Shunsui inquired not taking his trained eyes off the enmemy. Yammamoto nodded " Yes I do, these are the underworlds official spies and messengers Cloe and Clove. " All the other captains like Shunsui were listening but not letting the intruders out of their sight. " What kinds of powers do they possess? " Unohana inquired.

" Im sorry to inform you, their powers are unknown, never before have they attacked me. The

y were simple royal messengers and spies " his old voice replied. Ukitake paled slighty " They work directly of the ruler of the underworld, than what does this mean...a war ".

At the very word war, Zaraki's face became excited, Iakkaku too. Finally it seemed the twins were ready.** " Captains Clove wants to fight Ichi-chan, one on one " **Cloe's soft whispered voice annouced. Ichigo's famous scowl deeped. " Fine I accept your challange Clove, on one condition. If I win you have to tell me why your here, and why youv'e been sneaking around soul society?"

**" Agreed" **

Ichigo flash stepped quite a distance away from the main buldings, everyone followed him fluently including the demons. The captains all stayed a few yards away giving them room to battle.

And just like that it had started Ichigo ran at clove Zangetsu held at the ready, while the large demon stood his ground roaring and snarling emitting fierce sounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo walked around the grand stone palace, with a forlon expression. The palace was no comparison to her beloveds. It was dark, colours ranged from black and grey, with some red or gold decorative lines. Plus the constant rank smell of death and lets not forget the heat. She was sure Sasuke didn't like it one bit. She decided she didn't want to be alone and walked off the find someone who would be willing to converse with her.

Without really thinking she decided to go visit the Goddess of hell. When she arrived she found the women staring out one of the dirty blood stained windows .

" Kisa -sama, hello " Momo bowed as best she could with still holding her child. Kisa snorted slightly at the foolish Momo. Never in her life did the dark women ever meet such a naive fool. Did this stupid human really believe she was welcome here. " What do you want " kisa snapped out turning to face Momo.

Momo was caught slightly off guard by the Goddesses eyes, huge beautiful green eyes shined brightly in the dimly lit room. True Kisa may have been ruler, but she was a gorgeous women, prehaps even more so than Rangiku. Her perfectly proportioned face, and light wavy long sun shine blonde hair.

" My lady Kisa-sama, I was just wondering why do you want to destroy soul society. Does not the Underworld and soul society have a delicate balance to maintain? " Momos voice was as always lady like and innocent sounding, though she was far from those things.

Kisa only smirked at her question, as an angry look overcame her features. Momo couldn't be certain but she thought that kisa had just whispered ." Shall have no happiness"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo grunted in pain as a sharp claw ripped his shoulder, the wound wasn't deep or even serious but it still hurt like hell. Ichigo wasted no time in dwelling on his wound this was a battle. He charged at the best again, but only succeeded in missing as it sored through the sky avoiding his direct blows. Ichigo than started to fire his getsuga tenshou at Clove.

Clove gracefully dodged most attacks, but didin't see that Ichigo was actually hearding him , and with that the strawberry had an opening and toke it he fired his blast and this time it connected with Cloves left wing. The demon came falling to the ground, it's wing badly damaged. But only a fool would assume the fight was over. Clove seemed to become more angrier that he was no longer able to fly.

He opened his strong jaw and started to gather reitsu and fired quickly, just as, if not faster than Ichigo would have been able to fire getsuga. Cloves attack came racing at Ichigo, the 5th division captain barley had time to dodge. A dangerous growl caught his attention, Clove was standing directly infront of him and pounced on him like a cat digging all of his front claws into each of his shoulders.

Ichigo couldn't believe it, Clove had fired that blast as a distraction. Ichigo cried out as the claws pirced through his flesh. It was at this moment when Rangiku and Tain arrived, they quickly shunpoed over the standing captains and were told of what was going on.

Ichigo knew he had to get Clove off before that highly dense reitsu he was gathering could be fired, At such close range he would not be able to survive. He clenched Zangestu tightly and plunged the large blade up and through Cloves unprotected stomach. The demon jumped upwards freeing its fleash from the enemy weapon.

Blood was pouring out of the gapping wound and Clove was growling wildly and collapsed on the ground.

Cloe watched her dieing brother, yes she was saddened but she knew better, everything died one day. With the last of his strength Clove growled out something to his sister Cloe nodded her tiny adorable head. and just like that cloves body burst into ragging hot blue flame. Kurosutchi wasn't pleased about that, he began yelling down to Ichigo to ' preserve the body ' no doubt he wanted to use it in his experiments.

Ichigo still counldn't believe it was that easy. He had fought so many challenging fights in his life and he was expecting a greater challenge than this. ** " Good Job**

**Ichi-chan, I promised I would tell you our goals. The pranking and stalking " **she giggled at that, and Ichigos' look darkened . **" That was just us testing you all. It was all test, none of you could find us, it was so pathic. A war is coming and the way you all are you won't survive. "** her soft voice began fading out at the end and he little demon vanished..

The captains were sent into a flurry of panic.

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Damian smirked " Clove has been killed, the outcome was just as I predicted. Clove was a simple spy a weakling. He was only about a thrid seat level " he muttered boredly to himself. Damian watched the captains begin grouping up and talking a million words a minute about the upcoming event and what they would do.

He wondered if he should just go down and kill as many as he could now and save himself the trouble of hunting them all down on the battle field. **But than none would have a chance to kill that bitch Kisa...But in order to kill her they will have to come to hell. Kisa was planning on sending the army here, not coming herself.....So the question remains how do I lure the stonger ones into hell and get them close enough to kill the wench.**

Damian thought darkly while looking at Kanna, his orange eyes glowing dangerously

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I know Clove died so quickly but the twins were only ment to rattle soul society, besides now our brave heros have another issue to deal with ^.^

Thanks a million to the following reviewers: **funnyjunkie **, **ToushirouLover **, **FallenHope-Angel **, **Hannah Lynn** , **NetNaviGirl198**


	12. Cloe lives on

Chp # 12- Cloe lives on

Toushiro intense gaze turned away from the window he had been previously gazing out of. Of course he had sensed the fight between the demon and Ichigo but he also sensed the difference in their strength. The ice captain had complete faith Ichigo would be victorious.

And it appeared he had been correct, he no longer felt the dark reitsu Ichigo had been fighting. But their had been two reitsu signatures. His brillant mind began speeding into overtime, trying to figure out what the other demons fate had been. Cloe giggled slightly at him.

At hearing the by now framilliar laugh of the demoness he growled lowly. **You again what do you want** he inwardly demanded. **" The same thing I've wanted from the beginning, and you little dragon will assist me " ** the eerily quiet voice whispered chillingly.

How dare this filthy little creature demand his help, when she had been torturing his already messed up mind.** " I can do much more than simply increase the intensity of your dreams mini captain " **Cloe replied. That caught him off gaurd. As usual he couldn't connect with Hyourinmaru when the demoness was in his head.

It was so sudden pictures began to flash through his mind. Images and thoughts, voices and actions. All entering his head mere seconds after each other. And of course it was all the things he had tried so hard to push out of his head. The images were so short apart. The voices got louder and louder, the faster the onslaught became. He could here everyone he knew talking at the same time.

It felt like his head would imploud, the headache was to strong. Like his skull would blow apart. He stood swiftly, so fast the desk chair tipped backwards with a loud bang.

It was going to happen, he could feel it. One of two situations would occur, he would cause a massive blizzard or transform. None of which was in his interest the only option he could come up with was flee.

He had to get far enough away where he couldn't be seen, or effect other shinigami with his upcoming storm. He had to act, so his shunpoed as fast as his human body would allow.

The high speed movement only made the pounding in his head excell . The pain and the emptiness that came with being disconnected from Hyourinmaru. All the while he could hear its soft delicate voice laughing at him, giggling its deceptive cute giggle.

He past many shinigami in his flight nearly nocking a few over. He heard a few voices call out to him, but he knew his countdown time was limited.

**I ...I won't make it beyond the rukongai....n..no choice **he thought frantically as veered in direction straight for the deep underground cave beneath the soukyoku hill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was some what dissappointed, he really was hoping for a challenge but that had not been the case. Not only that but he had lost the other demon; the female Cloe.

But he couldn't be held accountable...after all no other captain was able to keep track of her either.

Unohana was at his side in a heart beat, practically forcing him to the ground so she could heal his injuries. The look she gave him when he was about to protest, shut him up before he even started. She concluded that they weren't all that serious, a few of the higher level healing spells would be sufficient.

" Hey old geezer, how the hell did you know those things, and just what the fuck did they want ? " Kanna demanded her usual gentle way.....

Though her choice of words were disrespectful they hit the nail on the head. Everyone around seemed interested in the answer...just how did Yammamoto know them. And what did it mean for soul society to have spies from the underworld here.

Yammamoto looked around at the curious faces of his men, while stroking his long white beard. " As you already know they are twin spies for the underworld Cloe and Clove. They serve only the royal family and have done so since long before my time. I had met them once about a thousnad years ago...they came just like this time..without warning. However it was for the threat of war"

" War...but soul society and the underworld never engaged in a real war.. it was only a handful of battles " Ukitake supplied.

Yammamoto nodded " Yes that is true. The underworlds leader sent them to not only gather information on the forces but as a sort of treaty pair. They spoke directly for him to me. During that time they never fought so I never knew of their ability. " the old leader finished his explanation.

" But head captain... The last time they appeared it was under a direct order from the ruler of the underworld....does their presence here mean another war is brewing " Komamura growled quiety. That statement got pensive looks from most, but two excited ones.. you could probably guess who.

Rangiku's eyes were downcast...war, not something she wanted to do again..not so soon after the war with Aizen and the Arrancar. Tain stood slightly behinde her, his posture completely relaxed for such as serious topic. " Ah man you guys are way to tense " he suddenly spoke quite loudly obviously aming for all to hear him. And all did hear him.

All the captain turned to face the voice.

None of them had even realised he was with Rangiku or they wouldn't have disscused such an important matter infront of him.

Facing down all the captains and a Vice captain would...or rather should intimidate just about anyone, but low and behold Tain stood there his arms behinde his head. Ridiculously large sunglasses gleaming in the light and happy smile planted on his face.

Rangiku didn't know whether he was an being a foolish idoit or respectably brave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He finally was in the cave fully ready to explode, but instead of exploding in a icy rage like he thought would happen his consciousness was slipping.

**" Guess what little dragon? Its time to dream ne? I know how much you love our time together " **Cloe whispered ever so softly, like a lover would have whispered to her love.

It had the opposite effect on the half Vargian. He shuddered and tried desperately to stay awake. How could this thing make him fall asleep?

She just giggled again **" because you are sleepy ne? I say so"**

And that did the demoness' power of suggestion had worked flawlessly yet again, he fell to the rocky ground unconscious.

The next thing he knew he was in world of black and light was slowly creeping in every few seconds, untill he was finally able to open his eyes again. And when he did he was more than shocked. All he saw was a pure black Katana coming at him from above.

The small captain barly had time to counter, he jumped back quickly avoiding Zangestu's unforgettable Ban-Kai. Out of instinct he reached back for Hyourinmaru but when his hand came into contact with nothing at all he began to panic. " Idiot " Ichigo yelled ruffly at him.

" Hyourinmaru abandoned you, remember " Ichigos eyes were hardened and narrowed as he glared at Toushiro. And Toushiro was racking his brain, that couldn't be right Hyourinmaru didn't. It was that stupid demon again.

" Stop this illusion demon " Toushiro demanded although his voice lacked the volume nessasary to be intimidating. Ichigo growled at being ignored and fired a getsuga. Toushiro dodged the best he could, he still wasn't focused on this fight. " Why the hell are you talking to yourself " yelled out as he lunged forward.

Toushiro dodged the repetitive strikes " Im not going to hurt you Kurosaki " he said coldly but calmly. Ichigo all the sudden stopped his attack. " Why the hell not? You killed Kanna and Corina ! So why do I get special treatment ! "

Toushiros eyes widened at the statement. It was like a continue on dream form the first one Cloe had given him. **Not again, I didn't kill them, I didn't.. **he repeated it over and over again. But it was no use. It came back the betrayal caused by Rangiku the confusion and guilt over killing Kanna and Corina. and now what. **" He doesn't believe you little dragon. The strawberry is the enemy he killed them and framed you ".**

He voice was so gentle like a whisper in his ear. Toushiro Shoke his head violently closeing his dead eyes tightly. A mistake. Ichigo plunged Zangestu deeply into his stomach and twisted the blade widening the wound. Toushiro screamed in pain and fell to the ground, as the 5 th division captain stode over his body with an evil little smirk. Than Ichigo slowly began removing the blade from Toushiro abdomen.

" K-Kurosaki " Toushiro manged to whisper. Ichigo only stabbed the sword into his shoulder.. more pain. " It was easy setting up, you know. Rukia my lovely wife helped me. She used her Ice the frame you. No even evaluated the spirit pressure of the ice to confirm it was you. " Ichigo said this as if it were common knowledge.

Ichigo continued the pattern twisting his zanpakto and removing it than stabbing a different none vital area. " No one cared to prove you innocent. They wanted you gone. You were to Dangerous to be allowed to live. Kanna and Corina too, so the head captain gave the order and Rukia and I got to work. We got some help of course from Renji and Ikkaku "

Toushiro could barely see Ichigo anymore, his vision was much to blurry, and the 5th divisions captains voice was also beginning to fade and suddenly he knew..he was dieing. And in his last moments he understood two things the first was Ichigo's last and final words. " You were so stupid trusting us, you are unatural not wanted..you have never been wanted. "

And he remembered the all consuming hate burning through him, he would not trust again. Ichigo his friend...and Rukia the first new person he had come to trust. All of it lies. Than the world it seemed blew up in a ragging blizzard ice that was so cold, it was more like dry ice.

And In his inner world a huge crack spilt the icy ground, the land shoke and Hyourinmaru roared a mighty fearsome sound, trying his best to break through the demonesses power, so that he could reach his wielder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tain continued to look straight back at the captains, not a care in the world it seemed. Though he was confused. Why they were all looking at him, like he just appeared out of thin air..it was kinda creepy really.

Finally Ichigo seemed to find his words first as pointed a shaky finger at the unseated member of his division. " Y-You? ".

Tains smile seemed to broaden slightly. " Captain you remembered me. Im so flattered. But you really shouldn't have that look on your face, it makes you looks like a complete fool ".

Ichigo quickly straightened out his expression, opting for glareing at Tain instead. " What the hell are you doing here? " Ichigo demanded. " Well Im talking to you guys...its kinda obvious captain. Maybe you need to get your eyes checked " Tain replied evenly. Which only angered Ichigo further.

" That is enough ! Who are you state your identification " Yammamoto barked. Tains head was faceing all the captains and with his eyes being covered it was impossible to tell just who he was looking at. But somehow Ichigo had the odd feeling his unseated division member was looking directly at him.

" Oh Im an unseated member of squad five " after that his voice shifted to become melancholy. " And tragically, I don't have a name. My memory wiped clean by the but load of sake I have consumed in my many years ". Rangiku had to hold her tongue, she wanted so badly to pipe in and joke around with him. But she knew this was not the time to be doing so.

Byakuya glared at Tain along with Komamura, Ukitake smiled kindly and Shunsui looked excited. No one else really cared, and Yammamoto's expression was neutral a blank and very old looking slate.

" Well young man, it appears I may need to recrute you for one of my nights out " Shunsui laughed lightly at the idea of haviing another person to go the bars with. Tain resurrected his previous smile. " Yes sir , that would be awesome. another person to skip work with "

Byakuya couldn't handle anymore. " That is enough of your insolence. You are standing infront of the highest ranking officers, you a mere unseated officer should show a vast amount of respect to your superiors. " The noble mans voice was as always in a monotone. Tains smile didn't vanish he was quiet for a few seconds. Rangiku hoped he finally realised just how rude he had been.

But somehow she knew he didn't care. " Why? Why respect you guys ? " his voice had a cute little curious egde to it, like a small child asking why things have to die, or why does the world need money. A very akward silence surrounded the group untill Zarakis booming laughter broke it. " Hahaha this kid is great " he roared. Tain decided it was really nessasary to correct Zaraki, for he was no kid.

Ichigo was shocked did this guy even think before he spoke? Once more ichigo was still certain that Tain had not looked away from him. Komamura decided to try his hand " How dare you. You should show us respect because of our strength, because we protect the souls and kill the hollows. Because as captains we deserve respect "

Once again everyone fell silent waiting to hear Tains response. Tains smile finally broke into... laughter, his voice was deep and rich as the noises pierced the air. " You guys, respect..please. What's their to respect. What protection do you really provide, millions of innocent souls get eaten by hollows. And you guys yourselves have excuted many innocent lives because they broke your absolutely ridiculous rules. "

At that Many captains thought back to the time where Rukia was nearly killed, in the name of law. " Not only that but you people don't even treat souls fairly. Look at the Rukongai. How does your actions demand respect? "

Seeing that no one was about to speak for while Tain decided that he was offically bored of their pressnace. " Well it's been great to meet you all. Im going to hold you that drinking offer captain Kyouraku. See yeah " and with that Tain shunpoed away and fast. He was out of sensing range in mere seconds.

About a minute later the captains all felt it.

A surge of dense reitsu, and than the wave of freezing cold air that descended upon soul society. " Captain Kurosaki " Yammamoto called. Ichigo turned to him.

" Go With Ukitake and captain Unohana to check on captain Hitsugaya ".

All the nodded before they shunpoed in the direction of the Sokyoku hill.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A million thanks to the following reviwers : , **FallenHope-Angel** , **funnyjunkie** , **ToushirouLover**


	13. Distrust

Chp # 13- Distrust

Ichigo, Unohana and Ukitake raced towards the Soukyoku hill, the closer the three high ranking captains got the colder the air became. It was so chilling that they all started shivering once they got within 4 yards of the massive hill. Visualy the Soukyoku hill was coated over in a thick freezing frost and a heavy icy mist surrounded the area.

The mist was so heavy the captains could barley see where they were going. The only way they were even visually aware that they were near the Soukyoku was the shine that the sun had casted off the ice coating the land, creating a near perfect bright siloute of their desired destination.

Once they were at the entrance to the underground training area they encountered another problem. Ice had blocked off the only entrance. " We're going to have to blow it down " ichigo said gruffly taking out Zangetsu. He fired getsuga tenshou, and a small crack formed in the unimaginably thick ice. Ichigo couldn't believe it. Even if he wasn't in Ban-Kai Getsuga is his strongest attack, it should have done much more damage than this.

He growled lowly he hated using his hallow power but it was the only way. He gathered the energy required and doned his hallow mask. He once again fired the now black Getsuga and made a much better dent in the ice. But still the ice didn't give way. Ichigo did the only thing he could he fired again and again. The ice wall would eventually come tumbling down.

Ukitake and Unohana stood a distance back to ensure they were not injured by Ichigo's some what of tantrum, he was firing pretty wildly.

It toke a good two minutes before the thick barrier that separated them from the captain of tenth division finally crumbled under the force of Ichigo's Reitsu. After the wall cracked open Ichigo no longer needed the hallow mask. But he still held Zangestu firmly...just incase. The other two captains stood beside him immediately. All three peered into the cavern.

However the only thing that could be seen were whites and blues, the colours of winter. " Oh God, what in the world could have made

Captain Hitsugaya blow up like this? " Ukitake voiced. After all he had been doing so well. Sure that one night his reitsu had surged causing a chill but this was different.

It wasn't just a chill, everything was frozen, just like when his Vargian powers had awakend all that time ago. " Let us go find out " Unohana's gentle voice proclaimed taking the first steps into the freezing cavern. And it was cold, Ichigo thought back to when he went into Toushiro's inner world. Though this level of coldness wasn't no where near as bad, it was still freezing to any normal person.

It felt like it was around minus 40 degrees.

They all avanced cautiously for they could feel a strong wild reitsu, one that was identical to what killing intent felt like. Unohana was reminded of the presence of Kenpachi. Thats what it felt like. Like an angry predator waiting to maime and kill was lurking somewhere close. But at the same time she didn't want to feel that way because this was Toushiro Hitsuagya not Kenpachi Zaraki.

The silence was broken in a loud bang, as the mountain infront of them was shattered by something fast and white. And the ground and whatever solid piece of land this white whip looking thing hit was smashed. They followed it to a body.

It was Toushiro alright in all his dragon glory and he did not look pleased. His teal eyes were glued straight on Ichigo as his huge thick tail lashed out in every direction destroying anything it hit. And finally his lips curled back revealing needle sharp curved and sarated fangs. They could all see it, the dragon was ready for battle and not one of the three knew why.

But the fact that his huge limbs were fastened tightly to the ground, muscles tensed and the low dangerous growl ripping from his throat only proved that he was not a happy camper. But the question remained..why? And Ichigo was even more unerved because the beautiful white dragons attention was pretty well anchored on himself.

" Captain Hitsugaya what is it? Why have you transformed? " Ukitake question worry could clearly be detected in his tone. The dragon just continued to growl. Toushiro knew exactly what he was doing, but he couldn't help it. When he felt Ichigo's reitsu outside the anger and hurt toke control. Anger was one of the emotion used to trigger the transformation.

And now that he was transformed he intended on scaring Ichigo away. Because if Ichigo stayed much longer his control would vanish, and the anger would take over.

" Oi Toushiro what the hells going on. Why are you so angry at me? ". Ichigo demanded confusion racking his whole mind. Just what the hell did he do.

At hearing the strawberry's voice the white dragon closed its teal eyes tight and shoke its head violently from side to side. It looked like to the Shinigami below that he was fighting with himself. The dragon kept his eyes clenched tightly, it helped Toushiro not to look at the face of Ichigo. Especially when it looked so confused, like he didn't even know what he did.

But the logical part the ice captains brain told him, that Ichigo really, trully didn't understand. Hyourinmaru was there as well, slowly calming his anger bringing reason and comprehension back to his brain. A silence had descended none of the three captains wanted to speak, they feared the dragons obvious anger.

Toushiro smoothed out his face and with effort stopped his slashing tail from destroying anything it came into contact with. But the great white dragon wasn't transforming back. He stode there watchig the whole area very much alert. Like he expected to be attacked at any moment.

The three shiigami assumed that he would have returned to his human form and were now quite confused. " Toushiro-kun why don't you take human form, so we may speak about what had occured? " Ukitake suggested. The dragon the just growled lowly not once taking its gaze off them..espicially Ichigo.

Unohana was a highly observant person she had to be given her healing nature. She could see the dragon was agitated looking at them than looking around the canyon. Almost like he was searching for traps or ambushes. " He does not trust us, it seems. Especially you captain Kurosaki " Unohana's gentle voice held some

sadness within it.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the healer declaration.

" Well he can't speak our languane in that form, so the only thing we can do is get Kanna-san " Ukitake supplied. Unohana nodded agreeing with him " Yes Kanna-chan is the obvious to choice ".

Its than that Ichigo realised no one, not Kommamura or even Yammamoto ever called Kanna a captain. Not that it had any relevance at all to the situation but the thought had crossed his mind briefly before refocusing on the issue at hand. The issue that Toushiro was still watching every move he made, every muscle twitch everything.** What the hell is wrong with him, does he think im just going to attack him **Ichigo nearly yelled out loud.

" Ichigo-kun and I will go fetch Kanna-san. Lady Unohana you must stay here incase something goes wrong " Ukitake replied. Ichigo nodded not looking away from those frightening teal eyes. And then left shunpoeing to where they felt kanna.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" TAIN YOU JERK! GET DOWN RIGHT NOW " the shrill loud and very angery voice of Rangiku yelled loudly. Tain was currently scaled up a large tree and Rangku did not feel like getting covered in the tree sap, which was oozing from the tree. Of course Tain knew this and is preciously why he chose this particular tree.

" No way I ain't coming down your going to hurt me " he replied back not yelling but loud enough for her to hear. She growled slightly " Your damn right Im going to hurt you! You dissrespected the captains. I mean what in the hell were you thinking. Your such an idoit. Its better me hurting you than them " she retorted.

" But Rangiku-san I said what I believed to be true. Why should I lie to them? " he questioned in that adorable tone that Rangiku would never admit out loud that she loved.

" You should lie to them that way they don't hunt down you ass and mutilate it ! " she snapped back. She was honestly beginning to wonder whether this man had any sense at all. It was like he had no fear what so ever, even though he was cowarding away from her at the moment. She also knew he was just playing..he wasn't afraid of her.

Besides she had more important things to do than to lecture him, after her captains reitsu spiked again and worry was eating at her.

" Rangiku-san Im a big boy, if you want to go your tiny captain its okay. I promise I'll wait here in this tree for you to finish yelling Ne? How dose that sound? " It was scary how easlily this person could read her. None less the seasoned officer didn't let it show.

" Fine Im holding you too that you know " and with that she shunpoed off. Tain true to his word stayed in the tree.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four shinigami waited impatiently out side the training feilds esist. Kanna had went in about 20 minutes ago and things were earliy silent. Than Rangiku had joined them in their waiting game.

Rangiku had been filled in to what the other had learned, which wasn't much. She knew her captain had iced the training area and she knew he had transformed. Also the behavior that the others had witnessed. Growling and threaing them. while looking around every corner..in short parinoid.

And ichigo kept grumbling about somethign, Rangiku assumed that it was her captains attention on him that him irraitable. After from what she heard it was only ichigo. Though he seemed to be weary of Ukitake and Unohnana as well. Her captain practically attacked Ichigo. Rangiku sighed she didn't even need to hear Kanna explantion she knew.

That demn cloe was behinde this, she could feel it. The ony question that remained was how bas was it. It sounded much worse than the time cloe had herself bertay him.

Rangiku was beggininning to fear for him. Cloe seemed to have a pefernece her her adorable little captain and she didn't know how much more torment he could take.

Of course she knew that he was a fighter and wouldnt give up she knew that. But she feared his spirit wouldnt be able to heal his mind. About ten minutes later Kanna came out and she had a grave expression on her face. The expression alone told the other something had happened. something bad.

" Well hears the thing Im just going to say it. The demon Cloe has been in and out of his mind for quite a while now. And from what Tou-Tou-chan shes causeing some serious mess. Needless to say Its bad."

" I see so than Cloe whatever she has been doing to him , is using us " Unohana ventured her tone neutral. Kanna nodded

" I guess she has the power to make you belive what ever she wants, the power of suggestion. And in his head the soul society has betrayed him. Ichigo you and rukia in particuclar. Thats why he was most focused on you. You killed me and Corina. And Rukia-chan framed him for the murders and now all of soul scciety wants him. Tahn you followed through and killed him. Needless to say he doesnt' trust any shinigami not one. Its really bad. " she finised her tone bleak.

No one spoke for a long while a akward silence desenceded.

Ichigo's hands formed into violent fists and they began quivering in anger before he finally exploded. " Damn that shity little demon! Why? If this has been going on for a while why didn't Toushiro say anything ! " Ichigo retored trying his best to understand.

Rangiku decieded she would take over. " Because there was no proof. Look this thing firststarted to bother him back when the pranking first began. At that time what could he have done. It would have gone over well if he walked up to the captains and ' theres a voice in my head that wants me to kill you all '. He was just starting to recover everyone would just assume he was finally driven mad "

" You knew than Rangiku-chan? " Ukitakes deep voice was quite and saddened. Rangiku nooded. " Yes Cloe visted me once and only one. Needless to say her power really does work. I hate myself thanks to her. I mean I said such awful things to him. Yet at the same time in reality my brain knows that I didn't " She explanied.

" I see so captain hitusgaya knows that none of its truly real, but hes forced to believe it anyway " Unohana stated.

Ukitake was about to speak but stopped aburtly at the reitsu apporching them from inside the training ground. Toushiro walked out into the light not looking at anyone, not slowing down or pauseing. He just continued straight forward he didn't even look back. And no one attempted to speak or stop him, they all watched him walk away.

How could they speak to him with that look.

That unbearbily crushed and defeated look. No one wanted to speak in fear that he would look at them with that dea lifeless expression. It was far worse than it had ever been.

Kanna looked at his retreaing back before whispering to the rest of the high ranking officers " I told you it was bad "

" Its obvious this cannot be allowed to continue " Unohanas voce spoke one the tenth captain was far out of sight. " What do you suggest? " Ukitake required.

Ichigo reitsu started fluctuating angrily

" Theres only one fucking way....we find and kill that tiny ass demon " His voice was dark, most likely his hallow influencing him.

" I agree with Ichigo-kun. Captain can't take any more. We have to find this Cloe and stop her no matter what " Rangkus voice was also steely. It was there in the air determined unrestrained resolve.

It was simple as this if that demon was allowed to continue its work than they would lose him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian watched from atop the sokyoku hill as the shinigami below waited for those two draggons to come out from the cavern.

His mind wasn't all that bright of course he was intelligent being the leader of hells army ment you simply could not aford to be slow in the head. But even so he was indeed confused. All those officers pratcially glowing with worry and fear for the tiny little midget captain. It was beyond his understanding.

But he watched anyway...the ice captain had to have something up with him if Cloe pursued him so relentlessly. But than a deamon is a demon. Cloe might be drawn to the little shinigami because his pained past. Damian could tell it shined brightly behinde his eyes.

Pain, despair...and uncontrollable hate. Is that why? Surly Cloe wouldn't be drawn to him for that reason. She has to have some kind of plan.

She also has to know that these shinigami below him will search for her now. But Damian was really only focused on his own objective, he needed to kill Kisa. And he would use this situation to his advantage.

Clove is already dead and if prehaps I give those fools a little shove Cloe will follow him. **Than prehaps he will come out of hiding **Damian smiled cruly at the thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A million thanks to: **funnyjunkie **, **ToushirouLover**


	14. Set in Motion

chp # 14- Set in Motion

Soul Society was already mobilized everyone was looking for that other demon Cloe. Ichigo and Rangiku decided it would now be a prudent idea to tell the rest of the captains about Cloes mind ablitities and what she had been doing so far.

Now there was Shinigami running every which way looking in the most ridiculous places. The captain's theory was that she must leave her real body somewhere while she creates the illusion of herself in their heads.

So the goal was to seek and capture, after all they still did not know the demons objective. However if there was no other way deadly force was permitted. Yammamoto was furious that the little creature had been influencing them and thought it an act that was unforgivable. Soul society was serious about this matter, everyone was near panic.

At this point war was a very real possibility most of the lower ranking Shinigami were quite afraid and for good reason. The news was delivered by the captains to each of their respective in some cases vice-captains, that it was indeed confirmed that demons were about, and that it was very probable they would be ingaged in battle soon.

The Shinigami's were searching high and low. Each division had sent out three patrol groups, hell butterflys relayed constant commincation. Needless to say it was very hetic and busy

Toushiro watched them all carefully from his high vantage point, his analytic gaze was piercing. He had hidden his presence well, no one but a captain would be able to pick up on his reitsu.

Cloe was gone from his mind, but her work was still there. It has been a total of three hours since he had left the cave. It was truly impressive how quickly the gotei 13 had mobilized . With the length of time he was able to bring reason back, though he still didn't trust a single one of them.

He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid them all for much longer. Unohana would locate him soon enough or prehaps even the head captain. They would want to hear everything he knew about Cloe. Anything that they could use to locate her.

**I suppose we should try to repair the latest damage, ne Hyourinmaru?** the captain voiced to his great dragon. The young genius didn't recieve a verbal comment rather a strong cold wave told him the answer, Hyourinmaru agreed. And so the white crowned youth concentrated blocking out all sounds from the outside. Ignoring all the Shinigami below as he entered the world of ice which he knew all to well.

Though it was still beautiful many deep ' scars' could be seen all over. There was still a few ountains toppled and destroyed trees. Most noticeable however was a very prominent crack ,a deep jagged line.

" Young one this one is deep " Hyourinmaru's strong ancient voice reached his enhanced hearing. Toushiro nodded at the blue creature. " Its hard to continue like this Hyourinmaru. I know its what I must do. I know that Cloe is just toying with me and yet..." he left the sentence unfinished. He didn't know what he wanted to say. But is not like he could keep his thoughts from his other half. Hyourinmaru would know something was on his mind anyway.

The dragon looked at his master carefully his wise ruby eyes seemed to glow eerily against the pale blue colour of his body. " Young one are you to give in then. Do you wish to let this vermin destroy us ? " the dragon was as always calm. He did not yell nor did he try to goad his young weilder. Hitsugaya knew his zanpakto would not judge him if he did want to give up.....but that wasn't what he wanted.

" No my friend I still want to heal. I will not give up, not as long as I can still think sanely. But is hard to fight with my allies ; my friends, when I think that they are trying to secretly kill me " Toushiro replied his voice was of course quiet and detached. Hyourinmaru nodded its great icy head. " Yes young one, I understand. However the feelings towards them will lessen with time. Those close to you have not given up. They may be ordered to search out that vermin. But they are truly doing so for you. I know its hard little dragon but you must continue on, steadfast. You must keep your mind strong. " Hyourinmarus ancient voice seemed to echo in his ears.

Toushiro could not truly think of a comment to make at the moment. He knew Hyourinmaru was right. His friends may have been ordered to search out Cloe, but they were really doing so for his sake. That thought alone gave him back some faith in them, just a little. But it was better than none. " Yes, Once this demon has been killed I will have to find some way to make it up them " he finally found some words to say. Though it was nearly impossible for the dragon to show expression other than anger, Toushiro knew Hyourinmaru had been proud of his response.

" That is right. We will not be tied down by debts. For we are free. Unbridled and uncontrollable force of nature. Ice young one preserves "

He turned his teal eyes away from the huge crack to look at the spirit of ice. " Thank you my friend. You are right it seems. It may take awhile longer, but we will restore this place. " He knew that as long as he had Hyourinmaru things would eventually be alright.

It was strange how much he needed the dragon. After all he had only met the dragon when he had started at the acedmy...well that wasn't entirely truly technology slightlyit had been in that tiny house in the rukongai with Ganny. But still up untill that point he had survived without the dragon. But now it was different, he was not ashamed to admit it. He needed the great beast, it was that simple.

After all Hyourinmaru was apart of him now. The captain felt the dragon agree with him, Hyourinmaru felt the same way and that alone was very comforting to his damaged soul.

Toushiro felt his mental strength renewed slightly but that was enough, and he and the mighty dragon of ice got started in repairing the deep crack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia watched her husband and childhood friend with a deadpanned look.....they were fighting again, no surprise there but still. It was rather frustrating, after all they had a task to accomplish.

" What are you alking about pineapple, its your stupid ideas that are slowing us down " Ichigo's rough tone accussed. " What it is not, its you who's dragging your feet. Besides I don't see you coming up with any sort of great plan, oh mighty captain " Renji shot back

" Well at least I have enough sense not to look under a tiny rock! C'mon that is the dumbest place ever. If Cloe is in her real body she wouldn't even _fit _under that rock " Ichigo retorted. Using his rare intellgence, it was shocking but the captain of fifth has been known to have his moments of wisdom..... ( Arn't I mean to Ichi-chan =3 )

Their argument continued for a while before the tiny, petite terror now know by Rukia Kurosaki had finaly had enough and whacked them both. " That's enough, both of you are acting like children. Shut up already. Your wasting time idiots. Remember every second that demon remains uncaptured is more time the enemy has over us " Rukia's strong somewhat masucline, yet at the same time femine voiced declared a hard look in her beautiful eyes.

Both men seemed to become rather melancholy. Obviously all the information regarding the demon had been passed to all captains and vice-captains including the interactions between Cloe and Toushiro.

Rukia ws not pleased. She had been so happy when the small captain had accepted her that day. She had so much fun drawing with him, she really thought that she would be the first new person he would come to trust.

And now that idea was gone....in his mind she had betrayed him as well as Ichigo and Rangiku. But the petite noble was determined to reforge the ' trust ' between them...after this was over.

Ichigo's brown orbs seemed to harden with resolve at his wifes words. " Your right Rukia, sorry " he apologized.

Rukia scoffed at him " Baka strawberry " she mummered. To which he didn't reply, he was much to focused now. All is took was few ...gentle....words from his loving wife to set him back on track. But that seemed to be the way it always was with them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloe was forced to move yet again. It seemed that the Shinigami were quite relentless, she had to keep moving or risk being discovered. With the constant motion she hadn't been able to use her power to much.

At least they had finally beome aware, that was the first part of hers and her now deceased twins plan. Now that they were preparing for war the demoness job was almost complete. For that she was truly glade.

Cloe knew very well that Damian was skulking around. He would betray Kisa it was as envetable as her impending death, she knew that. Damian after was loyal to only the pure blooded royal family, and she was positive that he would aide the Shinigami in her own destruction. Infact she was sure she and Damain had the same plan in mind.

If soul society was to survive she needed to die. Infact she could sense her death was close at hand, however her plan would be foiled if the wrong person killed her. So Cloe moved closer to a small group of approaching Shinigami.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Damians supremely bored face portrayed nothing of his inner glee as his iron tight grip rung around the shinigami's neck. The person in question was gasping violently for air, the life giving substance that the ryoka was not allowing him too recieve Soon the straggled gasps ceased as the mans heart stopped pumping.** I can't leave the body here. I guess i'll just pick it up later. I could feed it to the army, they havn't eaten Shinigami in so long after all.**

He swiftly began stripping tha man of his shihakusho, Damian hated that he had to disguse himself, but for the moment it was necessary. Once he was properly dressed he hid the body, remembering the exact place he had stored it. This wouldn't take that long.

Infact he already felt the reitsu of three high class Shinigami , and what luck Cloe was nearby. He sighed heavily time to put his acting skills to use.....he rally hated this.

" Captain Kurosaki ! Thank Kami your here ! " Ichigo quickly turned in the direction his name was being called. Rukia and Renji followed his example.

A Dark haired Shinigami was running towards them panting heavily, he stopped in front of them. And placed his hands on his knees, clearly exhausted from his ' run '. The dark hair hide his uniquely coloured eyes from their view. They were unaware that infront of them was the leader of the Underworlds army.

" What's wrong?" Ichigo questioned. Still not looking up the ' shinigami ' replied " Captain sir, a strange creature. It was small and fit the discription of the target " the youth managed to choke out. His tone ragged and stressed.

" What? Where is it ? " Ichigo demanded.

Inwardly Damien smirked...this was _way _too easy. and to think these were soul society's finnest. He spoke with feigned exhaustion as he told the three infront of him exactly where he had sensed Cloe. Scrath that, where he still sensed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro glared at the little demoness. She had appeared quite aburptly cutting him off from his inner world and Hyourinmaru again. He hated the dread that came with the seperation but could do nothing about it

"So this is your true form. Im not impressed " his voice was calm like always, but hate and anger burned behinde it.

If Cloe could smile she would, instead she just settled for giggling at him. " Ah Thats not nice. I see you've been able to strengthen your mind a little that's

good. Im glad " her whispered vice echoed in his head

He cleanced his jaw tightly as he gowled at her lowly, definitely not a sound a human could make. " What do you mean by that, why did you want my mental strength up ' he demanded some of his anger coming through. The volatile emotion was hard to control without the presence of ' ice '

She continued to giggle at him, not botherng with his question.

" Your amusing its a shame I must die in order for our plan to come into fruition. Half breed remember all that I have told you all that I have shown you. It did happen its real. And it will make you stronger. And in the end strength is power. You will need it to survive what is too come." she paused slghtly not long enough for him to reply.

" The walking strawberry nears me " She mummured " Before he kills me Im afaid I must mess with you just a bit more. Its quite fun you know. "

Thats when everything began swirling down hill, and in a repetitive loop images and memories long ago buried surfaced repalying over and over again. All of the negative emotions began building and building just like she had done numerable times bu now.

But this time it seemed to be much worse and without Hyorinmaru Toushiro could feel himself slipping. It was like he watching a movie of everything he had accpeted and moved past already. Everything was played over and over, refreshing the once distant pain. Why did Cloe have such a fixation with his past, why did he always unburry right after he just got over it.

It was true that his past was a constant pain, but it was one that had dulled because of the passage of time. He had accepted it as part of himself and he with Hyourinmaru had overcome it...but the resounding , engulfing icy presence of his other half was no longer connected to him and everything was about to go up flames.

It felt like the images were super heated iron knives that were stabbing and gouging trillions of tiny pin sized holes in his head.

And just like that it had ended.

He suddenly found himself back in his inner world with Hyourinmarus long lithe body curled around him. As if protecting him, the dragons presence strong and reassuring. But it didn't matter for the moment the young captain was too lost even for the great dragon to calm. He just shut his eyes tightly, trying to push past the extreme migrane. Hyourinmaru was quite worried about its young master but he had an unwavering faith in the ' teenager ' .

( Remember Hitsu-chan is still considered a teen in Vargain culture ^.^)

------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo smirked at the little body that had been stabbed with his Zangestu, Cloe it seemed was too weak to even move. They had caught her at precisely the right moment she had been using her powers and could not move.

But the orange haired captain didn't have time relish in his victory for he was punched rufly in the gut. Of course the perpetrator had been none other than his raven haired wife, a furious expression her face. " You BAKA ! We were suppose to capture it alive if we could "

And the evil little thing was dead. Little did Ichigo know he plan he had set in motion. One that he himself was going to regret

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N- Yes I havn't given up on this story lol, like usual im sorry for any spelling/grammer errors and any question just ask .

A Million thanks to the following reviewers: **Vein **, **ToushirouLover **, **FallenHope-Angel**


	15. Forgotten

Chp # 15- Forgotten

Rangiku was so elated, Cloe was dead it was tremendous news. Everyone was sighing out some relief. She wasn't a fool contrary to many peoples belief, she knew there was still a serious problem.....but still she had hoped with the demons defeat her captain would be some-what glade. However when she finally found him he was the same as he had been outside the cavern enterance. Well maybe slightly better but nothing worth mentioning.

The loyal vice-captain just didn't understand and to make things worse he had barley spoken to her after he had been called to a captains meeting yesterday. She thought it was a good sign, personally. That he had been called in for the meeting. Wasn't it. Didn't the captains re-instate his full postion and if not than why was he summoned at all.

Rangiku sat on the sofa very uncomfortably because all the paper work she had hidden inbetween the cusions. Her clear blue eyes watched her tiny captain closely, his silence was hurting her badly, she didn't know what she coud do. But the fact he still had spoken weighed heavily on her. She was quickly loseing herself in her worry.

She knew something had happened at the meeting, no one told her anything. They had all said nothing had happened at all, that the only thing that had went down was questioning. The busty blonde knew she shouldn't take this so hard, he hadn't spoken to anyone it wasn't just just her. And she hadn't even taken this situation the hardest if you could believe that.

Poor Corina had been crying for hours because of the cold shoulder, the little creation had know idea what she had done. Everyone had tried to calm her telling her she was in no way responsible, that he was ignoring everyone not just her. Well that wasn't true either, it wasn't ignoring he would answer yes and no questions, but no noise was produced from his throat.

Hitsugaya continued to fill out the paperwork, he was aware of two things. Both involving the women on the sofa. The first ws that she was staring at him and he second was that Rangiku had stuffed the sofa full of the white sheets. Hell he could see them for kami's sake, but just couldn't find the voice necessary to reprimand her for her lazyness. Besides after all these years he was quite used to it.

**Young one I think that your silence is breaking her. If you continue to not verbalize your thoughts than she may fall into a depression. Can you not scent it?**

At hearing the dragons question Hitsugaya breathed in deeply inhaling the scents around the office. The strong scent of wet ink hit him first, then the crisp woody paper. Then it was Rangik's scent herself. He dissected that scent and indeed he could practically smell her mood shifting. The air around her was beginning to get heavy.

Silently he cursed himself **I did not want to make her upset I just... **But he knew that he didn't have to explain it to the dragon. Hyourinmaru understood **It is alright little dragon**,** I know that you did not mean to cause any harm. However I believe you are calm enough to speak their words once more.**

Inwardly he nodded. After the disater captains meeting, his trust in the Shinigamis began to wane even further. And he could not bring himself no matter hard he tried to speak to them. He knew that if he did speak to them, the only thing he would be able to say would have been insults. And despite how he felt, he knew none of the shinigamni deserved the words that had come to mind.

He just wanted to be left alone, alone in a world of ice with the dragon who shared his soul. That was all he truly wanted, even though these are the people that meant the most to him. He felt that distance was needed for him to fully heal. But he could not voice that, he knew the head captain wouldn't allow it anyway. He was far to strong to be allowed to just disappear and return when ready.

" Matsumoto, why don't you actually do some of that paperwork. Instead of just sitting on them " his voice was whispered and sounded flat. Much worse than it had ever been.

Rangiku literally jumped about a foot in the air, the sudden voice had startled her that much. She coul feel her heart pumping furiously " C-captain you spoke oh thank god. I was sooooo worried " Rangiku gushed leaping from the sofa causing it to make the sound of paper crinkling The busty blonde was practically skipping toward her sitting captain, perfectly prepared to wrapp her deceivingly strong arms around him. She was just about there, her arms begining to curl inwards so that they may embrace the other occupent.

" Matsumoto don't even try that, or I'll get every bar in soul society shut down " his deep voice spoke quietly, but she had heard him perfectly. Rangiku's hearing was always enhanced when anything remotely relating to alchol was mentioned. She immediately halted, dropped her arms to her sides. She huffed loudly " Captain that's so mean. You should definitely give me a free hug " she stated in her best whiny voice she could muster.

Although she knew it was pointless, none of her whines or complaints ever really bothered him. He didn't answer her, of course she didn't expect him to.

" So.....why were you all silent before now? " her voice sounded small, even to her ears. The women didn't even want to think how that had sounded to his enhanced hearing. " It had nothing to do with any one indivudual " was the only reply she had gotten.

Rangiku was about to speak but the door banged open loudly halting her speech. The vice-captain turned to the door ready to yell a who ever had enough nerve to do something so rude. But found Kanna there in all very annoyed glory. And she was. Her thin eyebrows knitted together, teeth bared slightly showing that they were much sharper than a regular humans and to top it off her ruby red eyes were narrowed.

And the Vargain girls attention was focused on the ony other living member of her race, she briskly stormed up to Hitsugaya's desk. He didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by her obviously pissed off presence. He just looked at her blankly. He had sensed her coming about two minutes ago and not by reitsu, he could smell her approach.

Everyone had different scents that naturally accompanied them. Rangikus' was often flowers mixed with loads of sake, while Kanna had a more earthy scent literally. She smelled of a sweet grass back from the Varga kingdom mixed with that female dragon smell which was quite hard to describe.

" Tou-Tou-chan your coming with me " her strong voice held a slight inhuman growl on the end of that sentence. Rangiku blinked, slightly surprised at seeing her friend...so mad? at her captain.

" Go away baka girl. Im busy " his low monotone replied clearly unfazed by the other presence as he continued to fill out the never ending paperwork.

**Why that short little, no good, stupid, stubborn ass! He really thinks I'll just leave ha! **Kanna than proceeded to grab his thin wrist tightly haulting him from signing the papers infront of him. In the background both dragons heard Rangiku gasp at Kanna's action. Toushiro just turned his lifeless teal eyes toward her, his face blank. " Let go " he demanded, however it had little effect do its quiet nature.

" No " she shot back stubbornly, she then pulled him up out og the chair in a fluid motion and literally started dragging him out of the office, much to Rangiku's horror. The temperature had dropped so quickly , frost started lightly covering the walls. " Let go of me BAKA GIRL " he shouted the last part. Kanna smiled genuinly at hearing his raised voice.

She looked at him with that same beautiful smile still plastered on her pale face " No, I told you that you were coming with me Tou-Tou-chan. And in these forms you can't physically stop me. And Tou-Tou-chan would never consiouslly try to hurt me "

At hearing that the ice dragon immediately started muttering darkly in a langauge Rangiku had never heard. He was so fluent though and Kanna seemed to understand him fine. " Tou-Tou-chan you shouldn't say such awful things about me " Kanna laughed. Rangiku than was able to deduce that it must be Vargian, she was also immensely curious to what her captain was saying.

But she didn't have the time to ask. " Bye Rangiku-chan " Kanna waved enthusiastically disappearing out the door still dragging a very pissed off Hitsugaya.

* * *

" But strawberry head , I have a bad feeling ! " Corina protested loudly, her huge magnetta eyes watering in the process. Ichigo could feel his left eye twitch slightly at her choice of words. " Look Im not going to become a hermit, just 'cause your worried about me" he replied " but thanks for your concern Corina" he added more gently at seeing how his words had just brought her closer to tears.

Corina looked at him helplessly, she just didn't know what she could do to convince him. She didn't even understand it herself, it was like a small draft of killing intent clung to Ichigo. Almost as if something terrible would happen to him. It was so small, such a tiny feeling of dread but it was enough to keep the small child occupied.

The feeling started right after Cloe had died, the moment that blade had plunged through the demon. And she had to make Ichigo understand!

" Please Ichi-kun, I just know something bad is going to happen to you. Please just don't go anywhere alone. Im worried " her childish voice began to crack as her distraught emotions brought her closer to tears.

Ichigo's kind amber orbs watched her closely. He didn't understand why she was so worried about him. But he couldn't sense nothing out of the ordinary, though he wasn't great at sensing he knew enough to keep himself safe.

" Look I'll be careful okay. So don't worry, Im not that easy to kill anyway, alright. So stop fussing about me and go play with Yachiru or something. "

Then Ichigo walked out of the division leaving her behinde. He felt slightly bad for that but what else could he do. He wasn't used to kids even artificially created ones. And he didn't count his sisters, they were too mature. Besides it was obvious she wasn't going to leave him alone unless he left, he hoped that this feeling if hers would leave soon.

Corina watched him go a melancholicly look on her adorable normally happy face. She knew that Ichigo had dimissed her warning, that he assumed she was worked up over nothing.

He was wrong, the red haired girl could feel it, like a black mist slowly rising from the ground. A dark mist of power and rage ....it was following the orange haired shinigami wherever he went. Like the mist was tracking him, watching, waiting for something before it engulfed him.

She knew darkness fairly well having been under Aizens servitude, but this was so different. Something that struck fear into her very core.

**Ichi-chan is so dense, he just needs me around .....Thats it! I'll just follow him. He wouldn' be able to sense me anyway**. She skipped out of the office of fifth division merrily. Her happiness back now that she would be able to 'protect' the strawberry. And poor Ichigo had no idea he was being stalked...again.

* * *

" Would you let go of me already you baka! " Toushiro voice snapped at his 'captor', while he had said this his voice wasn't just a monotone. That made Kanna very happy though she didn't show it. " No Tou-Tou-chan. We're going flying. I've made up my mind and there's nothing you can do to stop me. " she repiled back her voice happy and chipper....it was to Rangiku-ish for Hitsugaya's taste.

" I don't want to fly now, Iv'e got a ton of paperwork to do and Im not going to procrastinate like that lazy vice-captain I have " he replied dryly. Even thinking of all that paperwork stuffed into that poor old sofa brought on the beginnings of a headache. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Hyourinmaru chuckle at him. The great being of Ice found the situation amusing. **Traitor **he shot at the dragon. Hyourinmaru didn't bother responding.

" Tou-Tou-chan Im not stupid. I know that you don't want to be around any of he shinigami right now. That includes Rangiku-chan. But I also know you would be to stubborn to distance yourself from them. So you did the next best thing. Tuning them out. But IM not a shinigami even if I joined their little group. I only joined to stay with you anyway. I will always be exactly what I am, what you are. " Kanna stopped abruptly letting go of Hitsugaya's wrist in the process.

She turned to look at him, her intense ruby eyes reflecting sadness in them. Toushiro watched his old friend silently listening, only a small part of him registered to the fact he was now free.

" You can trust ME Toushiro. And I know that you know that too. " she finished.

" I do trust you...but Im still not going to talk to you about the situation " his monotone was back. Even though he said that he really wanted too. Because her words were true. She was more connected to him than any other being in exsistance. No one would understand his powers and the way his brain worked better than her.

Her red eyes shifted quickly from sadness to aggression. " You dumbass !" she insulted. "I didn't say anything about spilling your heart to me! I told you already that Im not stupid. What good would talking about the past do anyway" she snapped.

Toushiro's teal eyes widened slightly not expecting her sudden mood shift, he didnt speak. Truthfully he was at a loss of what to say.

" Look Tou-ou-chan, I don't agree with everyone else. I know your strong enough to handle your mental state on your own. They obviously don't know you very well. 'Cause anyone who did would know that you can handle yourself in that area. What good would talking to everyone else do, it would only bring you more pain anyway, and it would make everyone who heard it sad as well. So in short it doesn't help anyone. "

His face remained passive, his eyes half lidded, it didn't look like anything had changed. " NOW can I finish my paper work ? " he replied lightly. On the outside he had hidden his emotions well but on the inside it was a different story. To be frank he felt much lighter then he had previously. Before in his mind no one around him could be trusted. Lets face they were all out to get him, thanks to Cloe that's what his brain had told him.

But now he knew for a fact he wasn't alone. He had forgotten that as long as she was here, he would never be alone. Deep down he really wanted to smile but just couldn't bring himself to accomplish the task.

Kanna well she disregarded completely his statement about paperwork. Though she had to comend his flawless mask, he couldn't hide the change in his rietsu, it felt less heavy and that is what she had set out to do.

The only thing she wanted was to make him happy even if only for a momemt. She didn't want him to return to normal like everyone else had wanted with the exception of Rangiku....because then how would he learn. She believed that a person learns from their experiences and betters themselves.

" Tou-Tou-chan " her voice sounded so soft. " Their all fools. Trying to fix something that's not broken. "

Toushiro didn't even have a chance to comment as he was literally being violently pulled back in the previous direction she had been traveling. " Come on Tou-Tou-chan time to fly ! And like I said before you don't got a say in the matter " she exclaimed.

Kanna had to supress a laugh at seeing the look on his face. It was priceless, oh how she wished she had a camera. He looked so confused, like he didn't know whether to be annoyed, angry or surprised. He seemed to be trying to sputter out words but they ended coming out in vargain and were very hard for her to understand as human vowles and verbs were being thrown in. It was like he had accidently mixed the two languages without realizing.

She couldn't be sure but it sounded like he was yelling protests.....or insults?

But the greatest thing about the situation was that his face wasn't a blank sheet of ice.

And before he could speak clearly she had literally jumped over a steep casm...with him, now they were both plummeting to the quickly approaching ground. And if they hit from this altitude , needless to say the shinigami would peeling thim off the ground with a spatula. Though any normal sane person would be screaming for their life the two falling weren't.

Kanna was laughing loudly, obviously thinking the steep fall was great fun. While Hitsugaya who decided on the human tongue was shoating at her, calling her reckless, idiotic and a few more terms along those lines.

In the end he had no choice but to transform....he hated how she had gotten her way. But the now huge white reptile couldn't find the heart to be angry at her, as he watched the purple creature loop around in the blue sky happily, making sounds to corroborate that.

Being in the sky soaring through the air, the overwhelming sense of freedom hit him hard. And the fearsome yet beautiful white beast couldn't fully suppress his joy.

And Kanna was truely happy, because he was happy....she had brought him back his previously forgottten happiness and that was something he would never forget.

* * *

It didn't take long for night to fall, and Corina ws terribly bored and sore. She had being effectivly stalking Ichigo for hours now. It was starting to get real dark, she estimated that it was around 9:30 and Kanna wouldn't be too happy with her, she was up past her curfew which was 9:00.

So in short the small read head just couldn't take it anymore, so she offically gave up. Its not like her feeling had disappeared about the starwberry but she was to sleeply to care anymore.

She lazily sauntered back towards her division, her magentta eyes were half lidded nearly shut.

She was exhausted, tracking Ichigo all day had being to tireing.

The long walk back was so silent, to silent. The wind blew eerily creating a sound similar to a pained moan. She shivered and not because it was cold.

She was trully afraid, for may reasons. For Ichigo, from the wind, for Toushiro.

" OI!!!! Litle kid you shouldn't be out here this late "

Corina jumped makng a loud squeak in the prosses. She turned quickly to the voice that had suddenly broke through the silent atmosphere.

The voice belonged to a man sitting high in a tree. His legs dangling lazily from the branch he was on. In the darkness his appearance was difficult to make out.

She waved up to the man " You scared me " she called nervously, appraoching the tree cautiously. After all she didn't even sense this man, and she was fairly adapt at sensing reitsu's.

As she got closer the lights from the nearby division gave her eyes something to work with. The man was dressed in a shinigamis robe, he appeared to have lite brown hair and ........massive sunglasses on his face. Whice were out of placing being that it was night.

She looke up at him, blinking cutely...." You look funny " she said sweetly. The way only a child could.

Tain smiled down at the girl, he was far from offended after all....he was pretty strange even he knew that. " That maybe true, but its still rude to insult people. Especially ones you don't know, they could be bad people...like killers and such. " he called down.

" Oh, Im sorry. Im Corina who are you? Why are you in that tree? Can you come down that way its easier to speak to you? " she sent a barage of question her voice raised so it would be caried up to him.

Tain chuckled at her, she was adorable. " My name is Tain, and Im waiting for a friend. I promised I wouldn't move from this spot. Giving that, it would mean I couldn't come down either. Oh and its nice to meet you Corina-san " he replied.

" You too Tain-chan ! How long have you been waiting? "

Because his face was hidden Corina couldn't judge his reaction to her new nickname but she got the feeling he woudn't mind.

" Iv'e been waiting since yesterday Corina-san, you should go to bed ne? "

" Tain-chan I think your friend has forgotten about you " Corina felt bad for the guy, he had been waiting so long. It must be terribly uncomfortable up there.

Tain laughed good naturedly " Yes It seems I have, haven't I "

" I hope your friend comes soon, Bye " and with that Corina headed off to her division. Her warm bed pratically shoating her name.

* * *

A/N- Yay I have updated. Needless to say Kanna-chan and Hitsu-chan don't have very many moments so I added one. Plus shiro-chan can't stay depressed forever ^.~

F.Y.I- I love Tain XD

A million Thanks to the following reviewers : **funnyjunkie **, **ToushirouLover **, **FallenHope-Angel** , **Wolf-Pup31** , **tearsxsolitude**


	16. Fear

Chp # 16- Fear

The area was well, lets just say it destroyed. All the buildings were missing chunks out of their structures, looking like they would fall apart at a moments notice. The mood was heavy and bleak. Blood seemed to be scattered everywhere. Some of it was hardened and dried to the point it was flaking and other pools and spots were very fresh and recent. He didn't even have enhanced scent capabilities and even he could smell the bloody gore of the battle field.

He ran. He didn't know to where he was running, but his brain just sent the signals to his legs and they moved. Suddenly screaming could be heard, terrible screams. They were filled with pain, agony and loss. The man ran towards the screams, terror running through his veins as the screams he recogonized resounded and faded. Deing into nothingness. His legs turned around a building that had been reduced to ruins.

What the hell? What was this, why? Bodies upon bodies. All dead and bloody. All of them familiar faces. All of them torn open, maimed and gored, it looked like they were mauled by bears.

And from somewhere beyond the massive pile of people he recognized , a sound, a feral sound. It was low and raspy, growling dangerously. He couldn't even move, the sound seemed to paralyze him...with fear. And that was truly a great feat, for Ichigo Kurosaki was never paralyzed by fear. He was always the rush in head first type.

Before Ichigo could react he found himself losing his center of gravity, as he was shoved ruffly to the gound. His back slaming painfuly on the hard stone beneath, landing in a pool of fresh blood. The monstrous growling coming from just above him, he looked up and for a breif moment all he could see was blood red, and ice blue. That along with added weight told him that something was pinning him down. And then pain...

Ichigo bolted awake shaking slightly, panting heavliy, with sweat running down his strong jaw line.

**What? What the hell was that about** he thought warily. Never had he had such a strange and terrible dream. He silently cursed himself, that noise the growling.

It wasn't from any beast he knew, definitely not from his two dragon friends. But it was so real, so meancing, and so distrubing.

Ichigo looked to right and sure enough Rukia was still asleep, he was glade he didn't wake her. He looked over to see the time, 6:30. Am

Deciding he didn't want to go back to bed he got up as silently as possible and proceeded with getting ready for the day. Trying desperately to shove the dream out of his head.

* * *

It was around 10:00 am when Rangiku decided to finally get out of bed, then it took her 'till 1:00 to actually leave her place, ready for the day. Rangiku being Rangiku decided to stop by at the second division first, to check on Corina. News traveled fast, and Rangiku was the gossip queen and her sources informed her Corina had gotten grounded. It was funny to think of really. Kanna grounding a vice-captain, acting so motherly.

It was just hard for the robust women to imagine. Kanna her deadly, rude, violent freind being a mother figure......

"Hello Corina-chan" the busty vice-captain greeted to the other vice-captain, after she had entered to the office without knocking of course. " Hello Ran-chan " Corina returned her greeting brightly.

Rangiku smiled at the child. " I heard Kanna-chan grounded you last night. Hmmmm I wonder what you did? " Rangiku said sneakly. Corina paled slightly, her eyes widening as if she had been caught in the middle of henious crime. She didn't wan't to tell anyone about her stalking Ichigo.

" I stayed up past my bed time" she didn't lie, it would work. Suddenly Corina remembered something. " OH! Ran-chan ! " she exclaimed.

Rangiku was slightly surprised by the girls exclamation of her name.

" What is it Corina-chan" the strawberry blonde asked hesitantly.

" Ran-chan you know everyone right?" to which Rangiku nodded. " Well I saw this really strange shinigami up in a tree last night. He said he was waiting for a friend, but I think that friend forgot. He's been there a long time now, like three days. I was wondering do you think you would know his freind? " Corina gushed out.

Rangiku blinked. A strange guy in .....a tree.....waiting for a friend. Why did that sound very familiar to her? As she pondered it for a few moments longer, events previously forgotten returned to her mind. She remembered talking with Tain, then the captains reitsu's all spiked and they went to check it out. Then the battle with Ichigo and Clove and then of course Tain being completely disrespectful to the captains..........her demanding important answers from him, he promised to wait for her return....up in a tree............

" Oh crap...I gotta go Corina-chan!" Rangiku called as she shunpoed out of second division. She went as quickly as she could. He couldn't have really stayed up in that tree this whole time....could he. **Face it, the guys a freak Ran-chan**. Haineko replied to her thought.

Rangiku still didn't want to believe it there was just no way anyone would be that loyal, especially for someone they had just met. A huge overpowering wave of guilt attacked her when she saw the tree where she had last seen him, with said man still in it.

" Tain! What the hell are you doing _still _up there! " was her first greeting. At hearing his name along with yelling, he immediately looked up and spotted the person he had been waiting for.

" Eh? Rangiku-san! Its good to see you, can I move from here now! Captain Kurosaki is proabably going to skin me alive ! " he yelled back to her, voice still held an overall happy tone though a tired ring to it.

That only made her guilt a thousands times worse. It probably wasn't a very good place to sleep.....

" Get down here you Idiot!! " she yelled frustrated, she didn't mean to keep insulting him. She was just so overwhelmed by the situation. Though somehow she knew he wouldn't really care. He happily obeyed her and jumped down from the tree landing about five feet infront of her.

They just stared at each other awhile before she finally found the voice she wanted. " Im so sorry Tain, I totally forgot! I didn't really expect you to wait there" she finished lamely. He just kept looking directly at her, or so she asumed.

Eventually he tilted his head to the right, in a confused manner. Reminding her of a small child. " I don't understand Rangiku-san I thought you were mad at me for my behavior towards the captains? " Tain was truly confused, she was mad the last time he had seen her. Well scratch that before she left she was worried for the small white haired captains who's name suddenly slipped his mind.

The busty blonde couldn't help but laugh at him, and she was suspicious of a guy this naive and trusting!

" Nothing Tain, Im not mad anymore. We should get a drink! " she suggested happily draging him along before he could answer.

* * *

5:00 pm

Hitsugaya could do nothing except sigh, Rangiku still wasn't in the office working. Which he currently was........

His thoughts right now was not a good place to visit, they were quite chaotic and jumbled. He definitely felt lighter then he had previously- which he owed all to Kanna.

But that didn't just earse what had happened up until this point. Nor did it rid him of the dark feeling of forebiding that he was feeling.

It was difficult but he knew he had to interact normally with the other shinigmi, more so with Ichigo and his vice-captain. At this moment it was on the top of the priority list. He knew that something dark was stiring, something big and bloody. Why else was Cloe and Clove want him to be 'strong enough'. And Ichigo Kurosaki would be on the front line because well, that was just Ichigo theres no way that the fith division captain could not be somehow directly involved.

But Ichigo and his wife were a grey area right now. He didn't know what to do about them. Whenever he saw them it was like a white hot heated knife being stabbed though his back....it was not a nice feeling. But it was starting to wane with the demons being dead. The next serious issue was, well Kanna.

**Young one, you needn't worry she is strong and will not be forted so easily**. Hyourinmaru reassured. **Hyourinamru.....I feel something terrible will occure and she will be involved. I do not want that.**

**What ever will come little dragon, we cannot change. Everthing will come to pass, one way or another. The only thing we can do my weilder is to prepare for what we know is looming on the horizon. And we shall protect all that is dear to us. I have faith in you and I know that what ever will happen we can over come it**

Toushiro choose not to comment, he was greatful to have Hyourinmarus confidence but at this point he really didn't have any in himself. It felt like everything was spinning on a path that was far to random and out of his control he didn't like that, not at all.

As the wind blew gently through the open window he picked up the tell told scent of Corina. And not 6 sceonds later she burst through the door to his office "Hiya Snowflake-chan! " she greeted happily, huge smile plastered on her face.

Her happinnes seemed a little forced to him, and that was what got him slightly worried. " Hello, Corina " his voice was low as always, but Corina found it to be a little more solid, more real. And she took that as a very good sign.

" Toushiro-kun Im bored you should play with me !" she suggested happily. She knew that he would never agree to her request no matter how often she had made it. She wasn't very surprised by his complete ignorance toward her query. Technically she was still grounded but she wanted to come visit him.

" Corina what is wrong with you? " he questioned her, voice low but solid as her earlier observation.

She froze, he knew! She had been trying so hard to hide her worries. She even practiced fakingher normally happy and bright attitude. But then she remembered just who this small person sitting infront truly was. Out of all the Shinigami captain Hitsugaya was her favourite, and the one whom she was closest too. She hadn't told anyone, but she would often think of him as a brother, a true brother. And with this attachment too him, she could rarely deny him.

So she revealed her worries " I, tried to warn him Toushiro-kun! I did but he always brushes me off. I don't understand how I can make him see my logic "

For the most part Hitsugaya was just confused, which didn't happen often " Corina who is ' him', and what are your worries over this person? "

" Its Strawberry head, I've had such terrible feeling of dread and foreboding towards him. Like something bad is going to happen to him. I try to warn him but he always dismisses my concern. What do I do?"

" Ichigo is strong Corina, he can take of himself you know " Toushiro spoke after listening to her. Inwardly he was happy some else shared his negative predictions of the recent future.

"I know but still I find myself too restless doing nothing about it. I know strawberry head is strong but it dosen't ease my fear" she admitted looking forelony at the floor.

On his part Toushiro didn't know what to say, he was never good in situations of comfrot. How could ice be comfroting to regular people who did not understand the effinity.

" Corina Im not going to tell you not to worry because after all, the situation does indeed seem grim. And Kurosaki is known to attract trouble. However he always mangaes to defeat his enemies some way." was what he setteled on saying.

He didn't expect her to truly smile at him.

He looked at her critically his analyzing gaze never faltering, Corina though was used to his intense eyes and didn't falter either. She beamed at him, hoping he could see just how much he meant to her. He was the first person to ever care about her at all. The first to inquire about how she was feeling. The first to consider her a child not a monster.

And he did see it, he could see how much the tiny girl truly cared for him, it was the same way Rangiku would look at him. Somehow when Kanna would gaze upon him it would be different than how the other two girls would look.

Confronted with such a look he could not stop the small smile in return.

Corina knew coming to him was the best thing she could do. He always knew what to do and say. She liked that he wasn't coddling her worry making it seem non-exsitant. Besides that his icy pressence calmed her in a strange way. She knew it probably shouldn't after all being surrounded by such a chilling power as his, was not what most would define as comfrot. But she was different, infact she knew of two other females who shared her view.

" Thank you Snowflake-chan!! Your the greatest ! " Her huge innocent eyes sparkled happily. Toushiro's dull eyes watched with interest, she was quite hard to understand sometimes.

" I didn't do anything worth thanking." He mummbled back, not seeing how anything he had just said deserved such a reaction.

But his response was only heard by the wind, Corina had already bounded away.

* * *

The day dragged on sluggishly for Ichigo. The dream he had, had unerved him greatly. That and the fact Corina's forbidding feeling towards him only made his unease grow. The day had seemed to come and go, and now the moon shun brightly over head. Illuminating the dark with an eerie pale glow.

Do to his state of mind, which was paranoid he decided to walk around a bit. Of course he made sure his tiny wife was asleep before he slipped away. He didn't need to unload his problems on her. Besides theses worries of Corina's really weren't justified. Well they weren't as in past tense, but with that dream this morning he really didn't know anymore.

Ichigo tried to keep his mind off the horrible images that had been imprinted by that dream. So he thought of his division, the things he would have to do when the sun rose up once more.

Thinking of the division, he began thinking of the members, and that strange unranked one suddenly popped into his mind. Tain....he was strange, Ichigo had tried to scrounge up the admittance files on him, but none could be found.

It was as if he really wasn't alive, a ghost. Ichigo had spotted him with Rangiku earlier. They were at a bar, Rangiku was downing sake like water, and Tain just watched that small smile of his plastered on his face.

Ichigo knew Rangiku was estatic to have a friend that was WORSE than her at doing his assigned job.

Ichigo sighed, something would have to be done about him....**I suppose I'll go the captain Commander tomorrow.**

Suddenly that paranoid feeling gripped him. It was odd how quickly it had descended upon him. He whirled his head in all directions, but could see nothing. The area around him was black, dark, not a sound could be heard. Not even chatter from the night gaurds.

Than it came from the still darkness, a familiar noise, a familiar growl. It was low and intense, chilling. He wanted to run, run fastly away from here. The sound pierced the seasoned shinigami captain to his core. The feeling was primal an instinct engrained into every creature. Flight, run from danger, it was the law of nature. Yet Ichigo couldn't.

Just like his earlier dream....he was unable to move. Unable to even breath. He could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage, his breath being drawn in rapidly.

Dark, black aura was spreading all around him, suffocating his soul in darkness. It was so desloate and bleak as if it was suking all the postive good feeling out of him, leaving nothing but a crushing emptiness. Ichigo vaguely wondered if this was the feeling of death, of pain, or was this what it was like to feel true darkness.

Was this how Toushiro felt every second of every day.

This horrible feeling, Ichigo wanted to end it. He was so afraid, and this shocked him, this irrashional fear.

But looking into that face, those horrible eyes in all their beauty. He couldn't deny the fear, as those haunted eyes glared at him.

Under those fearful orbs from the creatures mouth, which was agape produced that low sinister snarl.

Those eyes horrible, blood red and ice blue.

* * *

A/N- Im not dead though I havn't really wanted to write latly....I decided to post, it may be a while before I get around to the next chapter-inspiration seems to be leaving me XD

Thanks for reviewing- **ToushirouLover**, **zx14ninja**, **Some Thing Or The Other**, **funnyjunkie**, **ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend**

You guys rock !! ^.^


End file.
